


Goodnight, travel well

by hehearse



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, basically a roadtrip with destination being witcher family at kaer morhen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehearse/pseuds/hehearse
Summary: Но разве чужая боль не есть наказанье?И разве нет кары страшнее, чем быть виноватым?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> с геральтом случаются люди (йен, лютик и цири), а ему приходится с этим смиряться. и так на протяжении n-ного количества страниц. приятного аппетита!

Что бы кто ни говорил, Геральт далеко не так беспомощен в сфере… общения с людьми. Он понимает всяческие полунамеки, игры словами, социальные ключи. Не реагировать на них - его персональный выбор, а не непонимание. Геральту просто неинтересно участвовать в завуалированных способах получить свое при помощи долгих взглядов и загадочных вздохов. Ему привычнее действовать прямо.  
Все было так просто.

А потом начались сложности.

Тогда, на горе, Геральт не был прав: проблемы в его жизни начались задолго до Лютика. Лютик попросту был не в то время и не в том месте.

Не с тем… существом.

Когда они впервые встретились, Лютик был так молод. Совсем еще щенок. Это описывало его идеально - как щенок, он только что не вилял хвостом, выбивая из Геральта редкие хмыки и односложные реакции.

Геральт не дурак, он прожил достаточно, чтобы заметить горящий влюбленный взгляд. Несчастный бард смотрел на него, как на героя, восторженный, глупый, навязчивый в своих чувствах. Но он хотя бы не пытался признаться, за одно это Геральт был ему благодарен.

-Знаешь, Геральт, за столько лет ты мог бы и немного расширить свой… словесный репертуар, - Лютик поднимает глаза от своих записей, кусает ноготь, -Я понимаю, что чудовища - не самые разговорчивые компаньоны, но не провел же ты всю свою долгую жизнь по лесам?

-Смелое предположение.

Лютик фыркает, шуршит записями, протягивая к костру ноги. Ворошит блестящими, новенькими, как и он сам, ботинками листья у ног Геральта.

-Кто я без смелых предположений, друг мой? Это мой долг как барда!

Геральт хмыкает. Все песни Лютика действительно были скорее смелыми преувеличениями, чем дословным пересказом событий. Не то чтобы это его смущало - такие вещи Геральта мало волновали - но любовь Лютика к приукрашиванию нельзя было отрицать.

-Мог бы для разнообразия спеть что-нибудь правдивое.

Лютик хохочет, подтягивая ноги к груди, заливисто, звонко. Пока Геральт раскладывает лежак, смех затихает, превращаясь в широкую улыбку. Иногда Геральту кажется, что Лютик никогда не прекращает улыбаться.

-Я тебя умоляю, Геральт, правда в твоем понимании - грубые и неинтересные рассказы, качество которых ничуть не отражает весь вес твоих подвигов! Ты сам не понимаешь, как отдать честь собственному делу, и я не планирую тебе в этом пособничать.

Геральт вздыхает, не отвечая. Барду не обязательно получать ответ на свои пространные размышления, с диалогом он справится и сам.

Лютик действительно продолжает говорить о чем-то мелком, незначительном, то и дело бросая на него косые взгляды. Геральту не нужно переводить глаза с неба на него, чтобы видеть улыбку - ее слышно в голосе.

Уже после того, как затухает костер, Лютик наконец ложится, заботливо укладывая лютню у головы. Устраиваясь, он ненароком касается плеча Геральта, вздыхает довольно, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Как будто не боится спать с ним.

Геральт до сих пор не может понять этой легкости. Принять ее он тоже не может, но это уже другой разговор.

Непоколебимая уверенность Лютика в способностях Геральта, в его живучести и в том, что он одолеет любого монстра, свела бы Геральта с ума, позволь он себе задуматься об этом.

Искренняя вера в то, что он, ведьмак, выживет и вернется с головой очередной твари в руках, кажется излишней, но Геральт не может отказать себе в комфорте этой мысли.  
Как давно в последний раз в него так бескорыстно верили? Порой Геральт на удивление слаб. Разумеется, ничто из этого не высказывается вслух: Лютик просто смеется над сомневающимися посетителями таверны, над фыркающим городничим, считающим, во сколько оценить жизни пропавших на днях соседских детей, над хмурящимся у костра Геральтом. Смеется, затихает и смотрит на него так, будто Геральт не грязный, пропахший потом и кровью ведьмак, а божественная сущность, давшая ему пропуск к вечному счастью.

Игнорировать эти взгляды, улыбки и смех не составляет большого труда. В конце концов, у Геральта достаточно опыта за плечами и нежелания разбираться с щенячьим восторгом барда, чтобы преуспевать в этом. Геральт упрям.

Если он будет достаточно долго это игнорировать, Лютик сдастся. Кому хочется тратить свои вздохи на того, кто упорно их не замечает?

Это приходит Геральту в голову, когда он снова наблюдает за Лютиком в очередной вечер у костра. Тот уже успел возмутиться готовностью Геральта ночевать под открытым небом, тем, как спокойно к этому относится Плотва, невозмутимостью самого Геральта и, конечно, их скромным по меркам Лютика ужином, и теперь записывал что-то на мятых, но бережно хранимых им в седельной сумке Геральта бумагах. Геральт не помнит, когда он согласился на то, чтобы возить записи барда, но чужая трепетность по отношению к исписанным листкам заразительна, да и Плотва вряд ли заметила новый груз.

Мысль о том, что рано или поздно Лютик устанет смотреть на него исподтишка, когда ему кажется, что Геральт не замечает, Геральту мало нравится. То, что он ввязывается в эту игру, решаясь игнорировать этот взгляд, ощущается неправильно. Глупо. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что лицемерно.

Геральт отказывается исследовать эту мысль дальше - он уже принял решение, ни к чему переливать из пустого в порожнее.

Лютик поднимает на него глаза.

-Раз уж ты обратил на меня внимание до того, как я к тебе воззвал, может, одаришь меня какими-нибудь любопытными деталями? Чем ты щедрее, тем мои баллады правдивее, Геральт, это тебе же на пользу…

Геральт хмыкает, соскальзывая взглядом к строчкам. Почерк Лютика выглядит абсолютно нечитаемо.

-Деталями чего именно, бард?

-Не знаю, того, горели ли их глаза жаждой мести, холодил ли их крик кровь, пробежали ли у тебя мурашки от вида застарелой запекшейся крови… Необходима самая мякотка! - Лютик всплескивает руками, чуть не роняя лютню, бережно прислоненную к ноге. Геральт хмыкает снова.

-Пока ты справляешься и без моего участия.

Лютик оскорбленно фыркает, пускаясь в тираду о правдивости и ценности вклада непосредственных участников боя для новой баллады. Его голос баюкает, несмотря на то, как он пестрит оскорблением какого-то знакомого Лютику барда, пишущего свои тексты о каких-то несусветных, по мнению Лютика, вещах. Это не так уж и важно, решает Геральт, приваливаясь к дереву и не отрывая взгляда от сучащего в запале сапогами по листьям Лютика.

Игнорировать взгляды гораздо проще, чем то, как Лютик в очередной раз стукается коленями о его колени в таверне, улыбаясь ему над тарелками. Геральт не двигается, чувствуя тепло чужого тела сквозь ткань штанов. Снова задумывается о том, почему Лютик делает это.

Геральт прекрасно знает, что места под столом достаточно. Он видел, с какой грацией Лютик уворачивается от нежелательных прикосновений пьяных зрителей, гарцуя по тавернам с лютней наперевес. Лютик в состоянии избежать контакта, если он того хочет, что бы он там ни говорил по этому поводу.

Колени приятно жгут его собственные. Геральт не двигается, не смотрит на Лютика, обращая все свое внимание на тарелку перед ним.

Рано или поздно Лютику надоест, и все вернется на круги своя. Геральт проходил это столько раз, что нет смысла даже начинать считать.

Отсутствие ответа убивает интерес на корню. Кому, как Геральту, это не знать…

Они поднимаются в комнатку - небольшую, добытую Лютиком с его медовыми речами и убедительным мешочком монет. Одна на двоих, но чистая и теплая, с достаточной широкой кроватью. Лютик вне себя от радости, и Геральт не может его в этом винить - даже он иногда устает от костра и запаха леса и земли.

Пока Лютик скидывает сапоги и устраивает лютню на стуле у кровати, Геральт тяжело вздыхает, прислушиваясь к таверне под ними. Все постепенно затихает, и сердцебиение Лютика пополам с его безостановочным мурчанием какой-то смутно знакомой мелодии прекрасно перебивают звон тарелок и ругань владельца с женой.

-Какой же ты шумный.

Лютик оборачивается с лицом оскорбленной невинности - будто заранее знает, что Геральт не имеет в виду ничего плохого. Удивительно, как легко он научился считывать тон Геральта с его редких реплик.

-Я бы попросил! Геральт, я сегодня на удивление тих и спокоен, мне казалось, ты заметил и оценил мои старания угодить этим твоим чутким ведьмачьим ушам…

Геральт хмыкает, наблюдая за тем, как бард притягивает к себе лютню, не прекращая говорить.

-Возможно. Но сейчас ты все это рушишь.

Лютик втянул воздух, дергая струны. К несчастью, такой мелочью Геральта не провести - он видит улыбку в светлых глазах. Геральт не может долго смотреть в них, не чувствуя себя лгуном. И он отворачивается.

Он чувствует на себе чужой взгляд, пока стаскивает доспех, хотя лютня не замолкает, пока умывается и заливает в себя сразу добрых пол кувшина воды.

По крайней мере Лютик не говорит об этом. За это стоит быть благодарным - игнорировать разговоры о том, почему именно бард не сводит с него по-щенячьи влюбленных глаз, вкупе с этими самыми взглядами было бы вдвойне сложнее.

-Что… Что ты тут делаешь? - Геральт даже не скрывает раздражения в голосе. Бард пожимает плечами, насколько позволяет веревка.

-Некоторые люди не ограничиваются устными оскорблениями, как ты, когда им надоедает меня слушать. Кстати, рад тебя видеть! Местные виды, конечно, волшебны, но я предпочел бы возможность наблюдать за ними со свободными руками.

Геральт мрачно поднимает брови. Лютик сидит связанный под деревом у одного из старых могильников, разбросанных по Велену, и в голове не укладывается, где он тут нашел неблагодарных слушателей.

Он переводит глаза на садящееся за лесом солнце.

-Может, оставить тебя здесь? Жить сразу станет спокойнее…

Лютик оскорбленно вздыхает всем телом, неловко поднимается на ноги.

-Мастер ведьмак, я вам еще пригожусь! - передразнивает он кого-то и тут же меняется в лице, заглядывает Геральту в глаза, -Кстати, я в процессе написания новой песни, уверен, ты оценишь!

Плотва фыркает, тыкаясь мордой в плечо барда, и Геральт сдается. Раз уж и она не против…

Свежеосвобожденный бард, чертыхаясь, отбегает к ближайшим кустам и появляется на свет уже с чехлом в руках.

-Бросили мою красавицу… Струну одну порвали.

-Так в будущем не перебегай дорогу ненавистникам искусства.

Лютик фыркает, прижимая инструмент к груди и, прихрамывая, равняется с Плотвой.

-Ну, куда теперь?

Геральт молча берет поводья Плотвы.

-Что, составишь мне компанию на нашей бренной земле?

-Здесь все мостки насквозь гнилые. Чем меньше на Плотве веса, тем ей безопаснее идти.

Лютик хмыкает, на ходу высвобождая лютню из чехла.

-Так какими судьбами? Заказ?

-Водяная баба. Здесь неподалеку, - Геральт косится на невозмутимо исследующего порванную струну барда, -Тебя что, бросили ей на прокорм?

-Возможно! Что было бы весьма трагично, не приди ты мне на спасение. Еще раз спасибо. А можно будет понаблюдать за тобой в деле?

-Водяные бабы могут атаковать на расстоянии. Это опасно, и я не горю желанием закапывать твой труп в болоте.

Лютик громко прыскает.

-Я тебя умоляю, тебе же будет лучше - избавишься от назойливого барда, получишь возможность убить водяную бабу, пока она будет обгладывать мое тело… А в случае успеха получишь еще одну восхитительную балладу, показывающую тебя как героя, что есть истина! Одни плюсы, друг мой!

-Мы не друзья.

-Да-да, в любом случае, Геральт, мне нужно это видеть.


	2. Chapter 2

Холода Геральта мало стесняют: плюсы мутации, сделавшей из него монстра. И он давно, так давно не путешествовал ни с кем кроме Плотвы. И он так старательно игнорировал разговоры барда.

Не удивительно, что он упустил болезнь Лютика. 

Когда Геральт спохватился, от Лютика остались одни только взгляды - видимо, болезнь лишила его желания говорить. Взгляды да кашель.

-Почему ты… - Геральт злится. Заботиться о чужом здоровье - неблагодарная затея, Геральту не хочется… приближаться к Лютику, сближаться с ним, пускай даже таким способом. Давать ему надежду своей заботой.

Лютик кашляет, улыбается криво, не смотря на него.

-Я говорил, а потом перестал. Геральт, даже я не могу вечно страдать вслух, тем более что мне нужно беречь голос…

Геральт зло щерится, но втаскивает барда на Плотву. Лютик давится кашлем от удивления, Плотва фыркает, дергая ушами, Геральт сжимает руку на его талии. То, как бард ощутимо расслабляется, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, как выдыхает спокойнее, Геральта невероятно раздражает. Так его не проигнорировать, не проигнорировать болезненную доверчивость в розовеющих ушах, холодные пальцы, чешущие холку Плотвы.

С каких пор Лютик заботит Геральта достаточно, чтобы сажать его в седло и сворачивать на большую дорогу, чтобы доехать до ближайшего лекаря и таверны? 

Геральт злится все время до городской стены, скрипит зубами, вцепившись в Лютика и прижимая его к себе. Каждый кашель и сиплое “Геральт, все в порядке” отдаются где-то в хребте, и Геральт злится, злится, что это его беспокоит.

В таверне уже после того, как он сумрачно потребовал позвать лекаря, вывернув в руки владельца кошель, и уложил вяло сопротивляющегося Лютика в единственную кровать в комнате, стало легче. По крайней мере Лютик физически был дальше, хотя не прекращал кашлять и следить за Геральтом светлыми глазами через комнату.

-Ты же знаешь, что это было необязательно?

Геральт фыркает.

-Будешь у меня в долгу.

-Я у тебя в долгах как в шелках, Геральт, ты регулярно спасаешь мне жизнь от всяких чудовищ, куда больше-то, -Лютик кашляет, ухмыляется из-под одеяла. Кашель не звучит плохо. Возможно, Геральт переволновался. 

Это отзывается мрачным раздражением где-то в горле.

Геральт поднимается, скидывая наручи и перчатки с колен, и подходит к ерзающему под одеялом Лютику. Тот задирает голову, следя за ним, снова закашливается. Геральт хмурится, почти слыша, как вибрируют его легкие.

-Посмотрим. Может, мне несколько раз понадобится отвлекающий внимание бард.

-О, я могу быть полезен самому Геральту из Ривии! - странная смесь плохо скрываемого восторга и сарказма оказывают благотворное влияние на настроение Геральта. Он тянет руку, забирает с кровати лютню и под разочарованный вздох Лютика аккуратно перекладывает ее на стул, занимая ее место.

Отвечать на взгляд Лютика прямо ощущается неправильно, но Геральту кажется нечестным игнорировать барда сейчас, после того, как он уже проигнорировал все его жалобы в пользу собственного покоя.

Лютик зарывается глубже в одеяло, глухо кашляет в складки. Он почти мурчит, даром что хрипло и ниже обычного.

-Зато теперь все твое внимание мое! И цена этому - всего лишь мой прекрасный певчий голос. Надеюсь, ты ценишь мою жертву, Геральт, это самое дорогое, что у меня есть…

Геральт хмыкает, бездумно расправляя ладонью складки на одеяле. За лекарем отправились еще при них, так что скоро его должны привести. 

-Лучше бы уж ты его берег. Иначе чем нам расплачиваться за проживание в следующей таверне?

Лютик притворно вздыхает, вытаскивая руки из-под одеяла, хлопает Геральта по колену.

-Наконец ты признал мой вклад! - он снова кашляет, закрывая рот одной рукой и сжимая пальцы на колене Геральта. Геральт не двигается.

Все в порядке.

Приступ кашля кончается, и Лютик отдергивает руку, подозрительно щурясь на Геральта.

Геральт не успевает ничего сказать, потому что дверь скрипит, и в комнату заглядывает пожилая женщина.

Геральт отсаживается в ноги Лютика, наблюдая, как бард отвечает на тихие вопросы женщины, благодарно ей улыбаясь, и не пропускает взгляды под ее руками, которые тот бросает на ведьмака. Геральт старательно игнорирует поднимающееся на замену злости тепло и сосредотачивается на ровном сердцебиении.

Когда лекарь уходит с потяжелевшим кошельком и полегчавшей сумкой лекарств на плече, Лютик вздыхает довольно, сбиваясь на кашель.

-Она сказала…

-Я слышал, - Геральт поднимается, пересаживаясь ближе, хлопает по одеялу на груди барда, -Лучше помолчи, побереги свой драгоценный голос.

-Не знай я тебя так хорошо, я бы решил, что это не сарказм, Геральт, осторожнее! - Лютик улыбается, шмыгая носом, и добавляет уже тише, -Спасибо. Своевременная реакция значит, что лекарства подействуют уже к утру, так что я даже не задержу тебя очень сильно.

Геральт хмыкает, поправляя одеяло, задерживает руку на кромке у подбородка барда.

Может, прикосновения не так уж и плохи. В конце концов, это не враждебный контакт. Может, можно позволить себе небольшую слабость…

Лютик рвано выдыхает, обжигая Геральту пальцы.

-Геральт? 

-Спи, птица. Иначе чем бы лекарка тебя ни напоила, оно не подействует, и мне придется оставить тебя здесь.

Лютик возмущенно давится кашлем, зарывается глубже в одеяло.

-Я занимаю всю кровать, а как же ты?

-Помедитирую. Спи.

Лютик сдается, фыркает, но закрывает наконец глаза, и становится еще легче. Геральт проскальзывает взглядом по его лицу, по сжимающим край одеяла пальцам, тихо медленно выдыхает.

Кажется, все старания Геральта медленно, но верно идут прахом.

На утро - по стандартам Лютика, не Геральта - барду действительно гораздо лучше. Он снова едва ли не отплясывает вокруг Геральта с лютней наперевес, улыбающийся и довольный, как кот.

-Уже полегчало?

Лютик фыркает, отвешивая ему поклон.

-Благодаря тебе! Тебе и тем трем подозрительным склянкам, чье содержимое в меня вчера влил лекарь. Но в основном, конечно, благодаря тебе!

Геральт хмыкает, натягивая перчатки и разворачиваясь. Лютик позади него подхватывает сумку с зельями - в большинстве своем лечебными или хозяйственными - и он почти чувствует взгляд барда на своей спине.

-А прокатиться еще раз на Плотве можно?

Геральт вспоминает об отдающемся в его хребте чужом кашле.

-Нет, у тебя есть и свои ноги.


	3. Chapter 3

“Случайные” прикосновения коленей под столом, пальцев к плечам, локтей случаются все чаще. Геральт продолжал делать вид, будто это нормально и не подразумевает под собой ничего кроме случайного дружелюбия. Рано или поздно, но это должно помочь, Геральт искренне в это верит.

Ночью они сидят достаточно близко, чтобы Лютика с одной стороны согревал костер, а с другой - сам Геральт. Геральт не отодвигается, невозмутимо чистит мечи, вполуха слушая черновик очередной баллады вперемешку с руганью. Он почти не дергается, когда Лютик отвлекается от лютни и стучит по его спине, пересказывая ему его же последний бой.

-Нужно снова начать оставлять тебя в тавернах, - Геральт не отводит глаз от меча, но это и не нужно - все, что Лютик делает, сопровождается каким-то да шумом. Сейчас это возмущенной вдох и шуршание ткани и дерева.

-Ты сам был возмущен тем, что мои тексты недостаточно реалистичны! Хочешь лишить меня единственной возможности наблюдать за событиями лично?

-Обезопашиваю и тебя, и себя, бард.

-Я ценю твою попытку сберечь мою жизнь, но, - Геральт скорее слышит чем чувствует, как Лютик ободряюще гладит его по спине, задевая волосы, -я взрослый человек, у меня есть моя лютня и моя ярость…

-Ярость? - Геральт хмыкает, поднимая брови. В отражении на мече видно, как бард улыбается шире.

-Или дух противоречия, если угодно! И моя мудрость прожитых лет вкупе с ним не позволят мне пасть смертью храбрых… По крайней мере, не написав об этом песню.

Последняя часть звучит почти серьезно, но обдумывать то, что имеет в виду Лютик, Геральту абсолютно не хочется.

-Звучит неубедительно. В следующий раз ты остаешься в таверне.

Лютик наваливается на него, прижимаясь щекой к плечу и активно жестикулируя прямо перед лицом Геральта.

-Жестоко, друг мой, жестоко! Мне придется вернуться к пошлым балладам о твоих же приключениях, благо на это материала мне хватает… - его голос на мгновение звучит фальшиво настолько, что Геральт не выдерживает и оборачивается. Лютик лучезарно улыбается, хлопая по лезвию меча, -Выбор твой, Геральт из Ривии. Либо эпические баллады, либо пошлые песни.

Геральт фыркает, стряхивая руки Лютика, и вкладывает меч в ножны.

-Не знаю, что и хуже.

Лютик смеется, хлопая ладонью по гладкому боку лютни, и затихает, снова переводя свое внимание на струны. Геральт искоса наблюдает за его пальцами. Все же что бы Геральт ни говорил, его талант нельзя отрицать. Пускай сам Лютик этого никогда не узнает, не от Геральта. 

Крохотная деревушка в такую рань встретила их тихо гогочущими из-за невысокой оградки гусями да пустой корчмой - если ее так можно назвать.

Лютик почти засыпает на ходу, держась за дорожную сумку на Плотве, и бормочет что-то тихо, поглаживая лошадь по боку. Геральт смотрит на парочку достаточно долго, чтобы бард заметил непривычное внимание и растянул губы в привычной улыбке.

-Что, друг мой, тебе нужна помощь в общении с сонными хозяевами?

Геральт качает головой, отпуская поводья.

-Я оставлю вас с Плотвой здесь.

Бард вздыхает.

-Нас с тобой бросают, Плотва! Ты представляешь, он столько возмущался, и все равно лишает меня возможности наблюдать за его подвигами вживую!

Отцепить Лютика от лошади и затолкать его перед собой в корчму не составляет труда. Сонный еще хозяин показывает им одну из свободных крохотных комнаток в одноэтажном здании, вручает не прекращающему зевать барду ключ и отправляет ребенка - сына - отвести лошадь в стойло.

Лютика в комнату заводит уже сам Геральт.

-Когда нам говорили о маленьких комнатах, это явно было преувеличением, -Лютик падает на одну из двух узких кроватей и тут же стонет, растирая поясницу, -Даже мне тут будет тесновато, даже не представляю, как ты…

-Я не буду спать, - Геральт осматривает помещение. Вместо окон небольшое отверстие под потолком, пара свечей на столике между кроватей, сундук да стулья, -Может, помедитирую ночью. Комната в твоем распоряжении, постарайся не натворить дел.

Лютик хмурится с кровати, трет лицо обеими руками и пытается подняться, но Геральт мягко перехватывает его за плечо и толкает назад.

-Понаблюдаешь в следующий раз. Тут ничего интересного, пьяница да утопцы.

Лютик заглядывает ему в лицо странными глазами, и Геральт тут же жалеет, что позволил себе это.

-Я… Ладно, - бард позволяет себе упасть на кровать под весом чужой руки, -Но! Но если случится что-то интересное, ты призовешь на помощь все свое красноречие, чтобы я мог об этом спеть.

Геральт хмыкает, но кивает, отворачиваясь. Уже в коридорчике он слышит, как бард тяжело вздыхает и, судя по звукам, скидывает сапоги на пол.

Ничего интересного, конечно, не случается. Заказ простенький, едва-едва хватит оплатить их комнатку и по кружке эля каждому, а они и без того долго шли, чтобы тащить барда за собой к воде. Пьяница, отыскать которого просила жена, находится спящим под лодкой, и рыщущие вокруг утопцы не представляют никакого интереса кроме ходячего алхимического ингредиента. Когда Геральт возвращается с двумя десятками монет, солнце только начинает греть, и бард все еще спит. Геральт даже не успел толком устать, так что он просто устраивает на второй кровати, разглядывая барда.

Редко когда получается так спокойно его рассмотреть - обычно Лютик так или иначе да встречает любой направленный в его сторону взгляд и отвечает целой тирадой. Сейчас же он по очевидным причинам сделать этого не может, и Геральту… любопытно. Любопытно рассмотреть наметки складок на лбу, мешки под глазами, линии, рассказывающие обо всех его улыбках и смехе.

Любопытно, почему он.

Геральт отворачивается и подбирает под себя ноги. Лучше помедитировать, пока бард не проснулся и не решил, что разговоры с Геральтом - все, чего он хочет от жизни.

Небольшая лодка едва вместит их обоих, но Геральт уже чувствует взгляд Лютика на своей спине. Он кивает трактирщице, которая на седьмом небе от возвращения пропавшего ребенка, а потому согласна покормить Плотву до возвращения ведьмака, и поворачивается к барду с заранее смиренным выражением.

-Не знай я тебя так, как знаю, Геральт, я бы решил, что ты готовишься поиздеваться надо мной и бросить меня здесь. А впрочем, - Лютик подозрительно оглядывается на хлопочущую у лошади трактирщицу, -Я бы удивился, не попытайся ты это сделать. 

Геральт хмыкает, хлопая его по плечу. Бард ощутимо расслаблен, и видно, как он сдерживает улыбку. Будь Геральт слабее, он задержал бы ладонь, сжал бы ее, чтобы почувствовать чужое тепло под кафтаном.

Он убирает руку и делает шаг в сторону лодки по хлипкому мостку.

-Так быстрее, да и конюшен там толком нет. Слишком небольшой островок.

Лютик поднимает брови.

-А бардам туда можно?

-Только не соблазняющим всех направо и налево.

Лютик вздыхает, театрально прижимая лютню к груди.

-Это будет невероятно сложно, но ради тебя, Геральт… Я попробую сдержать свое сногсшибательное очарование.

-Уж попытайся.

Они устраиваются в лодочке, как два кусочка пазла, и Лютик почти стукается коленями о собственный подбородок, пока не сдается и не прижимает ноги к ногам Геральта. Лютня покидает чехол сразу, стоит Геральту отвести их от мостков. Под косыми взглядами Геральта Лютик перебирает струны, вглядываясь в сторону другого берега, и вздыхает рвано. Геральт не узнает мелодию, которую он играет, и звучит она… меланхоличнее его обычных мотивов. Тише. Тоскливее.

На мгновение Геральт задумывается о том, что может, барда наконец проняло, и так он справляется с… потерей “музы”.

Мысль отзывается неприятным узлом в горле где-то под челюстью, а Лютик, словно чувствуя, оборачивается на него и снова, снова улыбается.

-Ну хоть выпить там есть где?

-Может быть, - Геральт пожимает плечами, встречая его взгляд. Не доверчивый, но просто открытый. Внимательный, -Хочешь, чтобы я бросил тебя в первом попавшемся кабаке?

-Не бросил, а составил компанию! Это две совершенно разные вещи! Нужно быть осторожнее с формулировками!

Геральт неопределенно хмыкает, щурится, не отводя глаз.

-Формулировки не моя работа, а твоя.

-И то правда, - Лютик вздыхает и отводит взгляд, прижимая ладони к гладком боку лютни. Он поворачивается к берегу всем корпусом, стукаясь коленями о колени Геральта, -Но и тебе бы не помешало подхватить у меня пару… профессиональных секретов, знаешь ли.

Причал все равно что заброшен, да и причал - громкое слово. Небольшой мосток, полторы лодки и одинокий рыбак с блаженным лицом, не обращающий никакого внимания на их странную компанию. Лютик выпрыгивает из лодки первым, прилаживая лютню на спине, и тут же разворачивается.

-Геральт, а тут неплохо! Красивый вид!

Геральт показательно фыркает, привязывая лодку.

-Не подумал бы, что ты любитель безлюдных местечек.

Лютик мечтательно улыбается, потягиваясь, и вдыхает полной грудью.

-Как тебе иногда хочется выбраться из болот и лесов в теплую кровать, так и мне иногда хочется побыть в тишине и покое. Позволяет вдоволь насладиться энергией шоу! 

Они выбираются с узкого берега по заросшей тропке, и Геральт под внимательным взглядом барда то и дело сходит с дороги, чтобы сорвать какие-то травы, которые встречаются на том берегу чуть реже. На пятом кусте бард не выдерживает и присоединяется, осторожно приближаясь и присаживаясь рядом.

-Полезные травы?

Геральт бросает на него косой взгляд. Лютик запускает руку в стебли, срывает цветок и разглядывает светло-лиловые бутоны. Геральт осторожно забирает из его руки цветок, даже сквозь кожу перчаток чувствует, как вздрагивают его пальцы.

Геральт игнорирует, как он тихо, едва заметно выдыхает, и вкладывает цветок в сверток с другими цветами. Лютик увлеченно рассматривает еще не сорванные цветы, тянется к стеблям.

-Да. Помогают от волколаков.

-Хм.

Геральт поднимается на ноги, отворачивается от мешкающего в траве барда. Тот чертыхается, поднимаясь следом, и некоторое время они проводят в тишине, пока Геральт не замечает вдалеке у тропы травы.

-Может, расскажешь мне о полезных цветах и травах?

-Зачем?

Лютик наконец равняется с ним, заглядывает ему в лицо.

-Я смогу помогать тебе собирать их? Пользу приносить? Что-то я уже знаю, не дурак, но все мои знания ограничиваются тем, как вызвать отравление и как от него избавиться...

Геральт хмыкает, взвешивая за и против. Возможно, от этого будет польза, но одна только мысль о том, чтобы возиться с этим…

Игнорировать все, о чем не говорит Лютик, станет гораздо сложнее.

-Я смогу использовать язык цветов в песнях!

-Я не думаю, что ты понимаешь, о чем просишь.

-Шутка, Геральт! Но я хочу помочь. Только во внутренности твоих жертв лезть не заставляй, я не готов копаться в кишках, -Лютик показательно морщится, передергивает плечами. Они доходят наконец до очередного едва заметно пульсирующего светом куста. Геральт моргает, избавляясь от эффекта, и присаживается у дороги. Лютик мнется над ним, пока он обрывает стебли и осторожно заворачивает новые травы вместе с уже собранными в вощеную бумагу, и поднимается.

Геральт снова взвешивает за и против, оглядывая барда из-под полуприкрытых век.

Насколько это плохая идея - включать его в какую-то часть его жизни? Или, если уж Геральт решил побыть честным с самим собой, позволять ему просочиться еще дальше?

Лютик смотрит ему прямо в глаза, все еще сжимая лиловые цветки в руках, мнет стебли. От него пахнет травой, речной водой и выветривающимся уже цветочным маслом. 

-Ладно. 

Лютик ухмыляется, встряхивая цветами, едва не подскакивает на месте.

Геральт продолжает отчаянно проигрывать.

Геральт оставляет Лютика одного ровно на столько времени, сколько требуется, чтобы пройти практически весь крошечный островок по старым следам и найти заросший уже травой и корнями сундук. Наследство пробабки заказчика, лет десять как испустившей дух деревенской ведьмы. Плата за это сомнительная, но и содержимое сундука носит скорее сентиментальный характер. Да и по дороге Геральт успел пополнить запасы всех лекарственных трав, какие у него только были.

Он возвращается ближе к закату по собственным следам, и еще на улице слышит звуки лютни и голос Лютика из таверны. Тот исполняет какую-то очередную балладу, звучание которой Геральт смутно узнает, но не слова. 

Когда он входит внутрь и проходит прямиком к заказчику, Лютик как раз проскальзывает мимо, стукается о него плечом и берет на ноту выше. В его голосе слышна улыбка, и Геральт едва заметно вздыхает, давя ответную улыбку.

То, как успокаивает вид поющего барда, ему не нравится. Привыкать к людям - отвратительное хобби, с которым Геральт, казалось бы, давно завязал.

Заказчик с легкостью расстается с горстью монет, принимая взамен небольшой сундучок, поделился с ведьмаком любовью к “почившей бабуле, землица ей пухом” и даже заказывает ему кружку эля в благодарность. Геральт отказываться, разумеется, не стал.

В углу таверны уже примостился затихший, довольный бард, поигрывающий потяжелевшим кошелем. При виде приближающегося Геральта он все равно что расцветает, широко улыбаясь.

-Геральт! А я уже успел очаровать всех посетителей, и представляешь, им не представилось чести услышать весь, -он делает паузу, театрально жестикулируя, -весь мой репертуар! 

-И ты, разумеется, не выдержал такой несправедливости.

Лютик хохочет, барабаня пальцами по лаковому боку лютни, подмигивает подкравшейся с подносом еды девушке.

-Ты так хорошо меня знаешь… Ну конечно! И, как видишь, все были в полном восторге! А песни о твоих подвигах, друг мой, так вообще заставили всю таверну пуститься в пляс!

Геральт усмехается, следя за тем, как Лютик выуживает что-то с блюда, не прекращая говорить, и едва не давится. Бард возмущенно кашляет, но попыток посвятить Геральта в свой подвиг окультуривания не прекращает. Это затягивает ужин на добрый час, но Геральт со смирением понимает, что не так уж он и против. Оказывается, что за время его отсутствия Лютик успел оплатить для них комнату - одну, но с двумя кроватями, на втором этаже таверны. 

Комнатка оказалась едва ли достаточно большой для них обоих, но Геральт все равно планировал ночью уйти в ближайший подлесок за травами.

Лютик на озвученный им план только вздыхает с тем же трагичным лицом, с каким он регулярно жалуется на жизнь Плотве.

-Мог бы и отдохнуть разнообразия ради, - он звучит почти заискивающе. Геральт поднимает брови, следя за тем, как он устраивается на узкой кровати, -Постоянно в дороге, постоянно на очередном заказе… Я знаю, - Лютик не дает Геральту даже начать, -но тут никаких монстров. Одна трава да рыба. 

Геральт пожимает плечами, отводя глаза. 

Бард вздыхает, откидываясь на кровать, притягивает лютню к груди, и начинает бездумно дергать струны.

Геральт разглядывает его отрешенное лицо.

Может, он и прав. Может, стоит взять что-нибудь выпить и проспаться разок.

Когда Геральт возвращается - слишком быстро для сбора трав - с кувшином и кружками, Лютик практически сваливается с кровати в попытке подняться поскорее.

-Ты все-таки внял моим мольбам? И хоть немного отдохнешь? Ну неужели! Я отмечу этот день в календаре!

Геральт хмыкает, разливая эль по кружкам. Не самого лучшего качества, но в компании сойдет и уксус.

Полночи Лютик, по которому и не скажешь, что он пьян, рассказывает Геральту, что именно он пропустил с последнего их расставания - что-то о герцогине, ищущей утешения во всех объятиях подряд, о страже ее поместья, дружно посчитавшей с ее легкой руки какие-то ядовитые цветы за афродизиак и дружно же слегшей на следующий же день. На цветах Лютик загадочно улыбается, и Геральт не уверен, хочет ли он узнавать, откуда у герцогини такие познания в травах. 

К полуночи бард аккуратно прячет позабытую почти лютню в чехол и тут же вырубается, оставляя Геральта наедине со стрекочущими под окнами насекомыми и мерно гудящей под ними таверной. Геральт на своей кровати привычно звякает сумкой с маслами и травами - нужно же провести пару часов с пользой. Потом короткая медитация, и они отправляются - назад к лодке, к пазлу из их коленей, Лютику, цепляющемуся взглядом за башни вдали, и запаху мокрого дерева.


	4. Chapter 4

Лютик толкает носком сапога камни кострища и надрывно шмыгает носом.

-Ты уверен, что мы не успеем дойти до следующего города?

Геральт вздыхает, чувствуя себя бесконечно усталым.

-Там закрывают ворота ночью. 

-Но мы…

-Нас не пропустят. Я ведьмак, ты, - Геральт кивает усаживающемуся на землю барду, -насолил местному лорду еще два года назад.

-Ты еще помн… Думаешь, он все еще зол?

-Только если не сбросил рога прошлой зимой.

Лютик прыскает против воли в кулак, безуспешно прячет смех в кашле.

-Что я могу сказать, друг мой… Сам знаешь, как трудно отказать даме в беде!

-Да?

-Геральт, мы оба знаем, что дамы в беде - и не в беде - крутят тобой как хотят. Не могу сказать, что мы в этом сильно различаемся…

Геральт фыркает, чертит игни в воздухе. Костер из старых углей и хлипких веток вспыхивает, и бард напротив довольно вздыхает, протягивая к костру ноги.

-Как же удобно путешествовать с ведьмаком… 

-Не самое популярное мнение.

-Мне больше ведьмачьих удобств достанется, - Лютик ухмыляется над костром, -Защита, тепло, безопасность, я упоминал защиту? Подумаешь, некоторые деревни приходится обходить… Так это потому, что там живут одни идиоты, так что невелика потеря!

Бард звучит так искренне и уверенно, что Геральт невольно переводит на него взгляд. Поверить он этому вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет, но это… любопытно.

Интересно, растет ли это оттуда же, откуда и взгляды искоса и слишком знакомый перекос в улыбке.

Скудный ужин остатками еды из прошлого города проходит под мурчание Лютика о какой-то балладе, текст которой у него выходил сам собой, и Геральт бездумно хмыкает в ответ, не особо прислушиваясь. После Геральт устраивает барду лекцию о травах, раскладывая перед ним на вощеной бумаге сухие стебли и цветы. Лютик внимательно слушает, периодически переспрашивая, осторожно перебирает травы, принюхивается. Геральт не уверен, как много он чует без ведьмачьих мутаций, сможет ли распознать нужные растения по одному только запаху, но терпеливо объясняет, в чем разница в ароматах.

Когда паузы между вопросами начинают затягиваться, Геральт прячет травы назад, отмахиваясь от вялых протестов Лютика.

-Мы, конечно, близко к городу, но все равно ложись спать.

Лютик возмущенно ворчит, но долго уговаривать его не нужно. Достаточно расстелить нехитрые лежаки и устроиться самому, и Лютик уже жмется к его боку со своего места.

Геральт давно успел привыкнуть к таким ночам - хоть и не без труда. 

Небольшая уступка, извинение за то, как Геральту приходится - приходится - игнорировать столькое в Лютике. Для его же блага.

Лютик ворчит, прижимая руки к груди, и Геральт задумчиво чертит игни снова, согревая воздух вокруг них.

Этого и тепла от костра и самого Геральта должно хватить.

Два мелких заказа и две ночи в таверне спустя они расстаются. Лютик узнает о какой-то свадьбе, которую никак не могут устроить без должного жениху и невесте музыкального сопровождения, Геральт же наотрез отказывается даже смотреть в сторону до отвращения напыщенного поместья. Оно и к лучшему - оба знают, что вряд ли кто обрадуется ведьмаку на своей свадьбе. К выражению лица барда в каждое их расставание Геральт, наверное, никогда не привыкнет - смесь тоски и святой веры в то, что их пути вновь пересекутся, причем очень скоро. 

На прощание Геральт сжимает его плечо, заглядывая в лицо и понимая, что пожалеет об этом.

-Только не пытайся… утешить кого-то на свадьбе.

-За кого ты меня принимаешь, Геральт?

-Я знаю тебя достаточно давно.

Лютик громко фыркает, показательно скрещивает руки на груди, но хитрый блеск глаз выдает его с потрохами. Геральт вздыхает. Что ж, значит, появится еще одна пошлейшая песня, которую он услышит раньше, чем увидит самого барда.

Их пути не пересекаются еще несколько месяцев. Песни Лютика составляют Геральту компанию, пока их автор, судя по слухам, дает выступление за выступлением по городкам средних размеров за крупные гонорары. Разумеется, первой Геральт слышит ту самую предсказанную им песню. Правда, не о свадьбе - о королеве, отравившей собственного мужа-короля и всю дворцовую стражу, чтобы сбежать с… одаренным природой странствующим рыцарем.

Потом - что-то меланхоличное, о море и доме. Эта песня быстро увядает, ее с гораздо меньшим энтузиазмом поют по корчмам и дорогам. Геральту даже немного жаль - есть в ней что-то болезненно-знакомое.

Вскоре на смену ей приходит смешливая песня о ком-то - о барде? Кажется, о том самом, которого Лютик так старательно проклинал на каждом привале пару недель. Лютик явно не скупился на красочные обороты, расписывая, насколько никчемен герой песни. Впрочем, конец у нее хороший - бард-неудачник признает свою творческую импотенцию и в тот же миг получает и любовь всей своей жизни и наследство в придачу. Как ни странно, после этого у барда все налаживается, и Геральт даже не уверен, так ли Лютик ненавидел своего соперника.

Впрочем, в голове застревает песня о море - именно ее Геральт мурчит под нос, когда в полуразваленную бойницу заглядывает Лютик. Удивление на его лице сменяется чем-то смутным, нечитаемым, а потом перетекает в смесь брезгливости и радости.

-Геральт, я и подумать не мог, что встречу тебя здесь! Я думал, что Плотва мне привиделась, ан нет! Вот ты, - бард пробирается через стену, легко стукаясь лютней о камни, -Сидишь, как черт знает кто… Почему ты развел лагерь так близко к дороге? 

-Это не мой лагерь, - Геральт наблюдает одним глазом, как Лютик усаживается напротив.

-Не твой? Но чей…

Геральт пожимает плечами и снова прикрывает глаз.

-Бандиты? Дезертиры? 

-Они…

-Нет. Их тут нет.

Лютик расслабляется достаточно, чтобы стащить чехол с лютней со спины.

-И какими же ты здесь судьбами? Просто разоряешь чужие лагеря? Как давно мы не виделись? 

-Три песни.

-Что?

-Пока мы не виделись, ты успел написать три песни.

Геральту даже открывать глаза не нужно, чтобы почуять его улыбку.

-Так ты все таки следишь за моим творчеством! Как приятно, когда твои друзья - еще и твои фанаты!

Геральт неопределенно хмыкает. Он собирался промедитировать всю ночь, но лицо Лютика говорит о том, что в чужом лагере с трупами бандитов, которые бард еще даже не видел, его не оставят.

Лютик успевает посвятить Геральта в обстоятельства, окружавшие создание последней его песни, пока они с Плотвой переходят поросшую травой тропу и через хлипкие поросли выходят к небольшой прогалине. Там уже без приглушенной брезгливости Лютик помогает развести костер и вытягивает ноги к потрескивающему огню, вдохновенно перебирая струны.

-Так ты, значит, возвращаешься? - он любопытно косится на мешок, уложенный чуть поодаль от остальных сумок. Он даже не течет кровью - должно быть, не самое привычное зрелище.

Геральт кивает, выуживая серебряный меч из ножен. Руны тускло блестят в свете костра. Лютик мнется, дергает одну струну, другую.

-И… Что это было?

Геральт косится на него краем глаза. Задумчиво потирает едва заметные пятна на рукояти.

-Суккуб.

-С.. суккуб? - Лютик давится воздухом, кашляет, вцепившись в лютню, -Подожди, ты…

-Конечно нет.

-Тогда что…

-Милая девушка, мы поболтали. Она решила уплыть, дала на память сувенир.

-Тебе заказали проводы суккуба?

Геральт ухмыляется. Лютик неверяще заглядывает ему в лицо, позабыв о лютне.

-Да. С особой просьбой помахать ей платочком с причала.

-Геральт! 

-Долгая история. Заказ был на голову того, кто почти до смерти замучал нескольких щитников. 

-Но раз ты ее не убил…

-Сувенир, - Геральт кивает в сторону небольшого мешка, -Кусок хвоста и сброшенные рога.

-Они их сбрасывают? Как олени? 

-И супруги большинства твоих пассий.

Лютик прыскает.

-Долго ты еще будешь мне это припоминать?

-До тех пор, пока ты не прекратишь спать с замужними… -Лютик открывает рот, Геральт лениво косится на него, -или женатыми.

Бард закрывает рот. Отворачивается, давясь смешком.

-Что ж, значит, мне придется терпеть это до моей смерти. И все же… 

Они начинают подготовку ко сну позже, когда Геральту надоедает рассказывать обо всех заказах, которые он по очевидным причинам провалил, а свет от костра становится слишком слаб для Лютика. Бард заботливо прячет записи ведьмачьих похождений в какую-то книгу в плотном переплете, книгу - под любопытным взглядом Геральта - заворачивает в ткань.

-Мало ли что, - Лютик пожимает плечами, захлопывая клапан сумки. Геральт пожимает плечами в ответ. Было бы что так бережно хранить, но не ему спорить с этой чудной системой ценностей.

Они устраиваются под шелест деревьев и стрекот ночных птиц где-то неподалеку. Лютик мурчит под нос какую-то мелодию - не из тех, что преследовали Геральта последние пару месяцев.

-Что-то новое?

Лютик прерывается, фыркает смешливо и косится на Геральта. Непонятно, видит ли он в темноте что-то кроме отражающих свет ведьмачьих глаз.

-Ты не только слушаешь мои песни, но еще и запоминаешь их мотивы? Геральт, я польщен!

Геральт закатывает глаза, отворачиваясь. Сдержать смешок выходит с трудом.

-Трудно не запомнить, их горланят с каждого двора. 

-О, да я вездесущ, -Лютик взмахивает руками в воздухе, отворачиваясь от Геральта, -Это же мечта поэта - чтобы его произведения жили своей жизнью, звучали на разных концах земли…

-Причем довольно паршиво звучали.

-Звучали, -Лютик выразительно отмахивается от Геральта, -и всюду сопровождали того, чья жизнь послужила им основой!

Ведьмак преувеличенно отчаянно вздыхает, прижимая ладони к лицу, что снова смешит барда. Возможно, ему нравится звук его смеха - да и кому не понравится такой искрящийся восторг в чужом голосе.

-Ну-ну, друг мой, не так уж это и плохо! В крайнем случае ты всегда можешь заплатить тому, кто исполняет мои восхитительные произведения, за молчание, -Лютику не нужен свет, чтобы догадаться, что собирается предложить Геральт, -и нет, мне заплатить не удастся, как-никак, брать деньги у друзей - моветон!

-А жаль, жаль.

Бард снова заливается, хлопая тыльной стороной ладони ведьмаку по груди, и Геральт улыбается. В темноте он все равно не увидит - можно позволить себе такую слабость.

Лютик задерживает кисть, выстукивает по коже нагрудных пластин какой-то простенький мотив костяшками, и вздыхает снова, убирая руку.

-Но да, это кое-что новое. Там еще нет толком и половины.

Геральт хмыкает, из-под полуопущенных век наблюдая за болтающейся в воздухе кистью. 

-Но зная твои привычки… скоро будет готово?

Кисть тормозит в воздухе. Лютик перебирает пальцами, не глядя.

-Не думаю. Там от полноценного текста даже не наметки, так, одно ощущение да пара рифм.

Геральт подавляет желание ухватиться за плавно покачивающуюся кисть и прикрывает глаза, шумно медленно выдыхая. Лютик ворочается, разворачиваясь и едва не задевая его коленями, еле слышно допевает мелодию и затихает.

Геральт еще долго не спит, прислушиваясь к пению птиц и сердцебиению барда.

Случается джинн. Случается Йеннифэр. Случается его желание. 

У Йеннифэр дикие черные волосы, тяжелый взгляд и плещущийся в глазах Хаос. Возможно, Геральт потерян - и возможно, сразу, как только тревога за барда прекращает туманить мозг.

У Йеннифэр поразительная способность хватать его за шкирку и лишать способности сопротивляться. А он и не против.

Месяц - или два - проходят как в тумане. Йеннифэр либо рядом, либо скоро будет рядом - или наоборот? Их пути так или иначе свиваются в жгут, судьба ли, случайность ли. 

Лютику она не нравится, и чародейка отвечает ему взаимностью. Они настолько старательно избегают друг друга, что стоит барду почуять сирень, как он тут же вспоминает о приглашениях на выступления, неутешенных дамах и гостевых лекциях. Геральт гадает, не заколдовала ли Йен свои духи так, чтобы они буквально предвосхищали ее появление как раз в этих целях. 

Лютик действительно вездесущ - и не только благодаря своим песням. Физически.

Геральт натыкается на него пару контрактов спустя на улице Оксенфурта, что не должно его удивлять - Лютик не раз говорил, что иногда навещает академию, порой даже проводит лекции. Эти разговоры каждый раз кончались одинаково: Геральт поднимает брови, неверяще хмыкает, и Лютик разражается тирадой о том, что что бы там Геральт не думал, но он действительно окончил академию с блеском. 

Бард замечает его не сразу, проскальзывая взглядом по лицу к лотку с травами, но как только осознает происходящее, тут же расплывается в улыбке.

-Друг мой! Какими судьбами? - он приобнимает Геральта за плечо, склоняясь над прилавком с травами. Купец ерзает на своей скамеечке, следя за перебирающими товар пальцами. 

Геральт не стряхивает руку с плеча.

-Контракт.

-Берешь или сдаешь?

-Сдаю.

Лютик мгновенно светлеет в лице, сдвигает берет - притом абсолютно кошмарно выглядящий берет - и заговорщически ухмыляется.

-В таком случае приглашаю тебя на экскурсию по моей альма-матер! Не думаю, что ты бывал в ней - по крайней мере, по собственной воле, плюс уверен, мои студенты будут в восторге!

-Я не…

-Геральт, я помню о твоих специфических отношениях с самоценностью, но, - бард почти виснет на его плече, улыбаясь шире, -Мы не виделись почти месяц, и я приглашаю тебя в гости. Ты же не откажешь своему лучшему другу?

"Гости" оказываются ближайшим к институту кабаком, потом еще одним, и еще одним. В последнем у Лютика требуют песню - видимо, его же студенты.

Они, разумеется, просят песни о Геральте, косясь горящими глазами на сидящего с бардом ведьмака.

-Отпустишь меня? - Лютик шально ухмыляется, хлопает ладонью по лакированному боку лютни.

-Кто я, чтобы тебя держать?

Лютик улыбается шире, одни зубы и искры в глазах.

-Друг мой, одно твое слово, и я останусь здесь с тобой на веки вечные!

Геральт косится на него.

-И даже не фальшивишь.

-Что?

Студенты, сгруппировавшиеся неподалеку, громко шепчутся - о Лютике. 

-Когда ты врешь, ты фальшивишь, птичье сердце.

Бард моргает, будто переваривая ответ Геральта. 

-Не знал, что у тебя музыкальный слух!

-Мутации. Только не говори, что забыл, - Геральт лениво улыбается, наблюдая за скакнувшим кадыком. Лютик выдыхает, снова хлопает по лютне.

-Невероятно, Геральт, ты продолжаешь меня удивлять. Что ж, публика жаждет зрелищ, прошу меня простить!

Даже в таком состоянии Лютик поет и играет прекрасно, и Геральт позволяет себе следить за его руками на лютне, за его выверенной траекторией в заполненном зале, за восхищенными вздохами зрителей.

Он может позволить себе эту слабость.


	5. Chapter 5

-Геральт, я тебя умоляю, сколько мы, по-твоему, знакомы?

Геральт хмурится, вглядываясь в лицо барда. Он выглядит смутно старше, чем казался раньше, но угадывать возраст никогда не было любимым его занятием, а годы при его продолжительности жизни быстро превращались в простые цифры.

Лютик ликующе хлопает по столу.

-Именно, так давно, что ты уже потерял счет времени!

-Не думаю, что в этом дело…

-В этом-этом, уж я-то знаю! Так же, как я знаю и то, что раз уж ты, - Лютик выразительно на него косится, -начал сомневаться, то оно того точно стоит!

-И где же тут логика?

-А логика, мой дорогой друг, в том, что если твоя нелюбовь к праздникам хоть сколько-то пошатнулась, представ перед таким предложением… то стоит прислушаться и принять приглашение! - бард улыбается шире, закидывая руку ему на плечо, -Повод вернуться в Туссент! Да и сам представь, как рада будет… Кто, еще раз?

Геральт поджимает губы, но руку с плеча не стряхивает.

-Я даже не знаю, помнит ли она меня.

-Как тут не помнить… Ты же спас их, разве нет? Не знаю, как уж ваша ведьмачья братия, а люди обычно запоминают своих героев!

-Если только это не ведьмаки.

Бард сжимает пальцы на его предплечье. Оба знают, что Геральт прав.

-Она запомнила своего героя. И ее мать. Как бы ее ни звали - было бы неплохо, скажи ты мне ее имя, может, я успею набросать что-нибудь - у девочки свадьба, судя по тому, с каким лицом ты читал письмо, по любви, и наверняка ей пригодится мрачный ведьмак где-нибудь в углу и, - Лютик почти склоняется к столу, заглядывая в лицо Геральту и цепляясь уже второй рукой за его плечо, -прости мне мою скромность, один из лучших бардов последнего десятилетия!

Геральт не удерживается от смешка, встречаясь с Лютиком взглядом.

-Десятилетия? Я не уверен, что ты даже просто лютню в руках столько лет держал…

Лютик преувеличенно оскорбленно фыркает, отрываясь от Геральта, и пускается в возмущенную тираду о том, что он едва ли из утробы матери не вылез с лютней.

Геральт наблюдает за ним краем глаза - даже скорее за безустанно хлопающими по столу, хватающимися за кружку руками - и думает.

Возможно, он мог позволить себе такую поблажку. Вернуться в Туссент было бы неплохо. У него там было несколько знакомых, с кем Геральт не отказался бы попробовать какого-нибудь заковыристо обозванного вина.

Он не сразу замечает, что Лютик затих и смотрит на него.

-Что такое?

-Может, хоть расскажешь, как именно вы познакомились? - бард выводит в воздухе какую-то сложную фигуру кистью, -Я знаю в общих чертах, но… Сам знаешь, -он подмигивает, и Геральт тяжело вздыхает.

Девчонка, выходившая замуж, была едва ли ему по пояс, когда Геральт практически случайно выехал на дорогу между ней, ее матерью и парой бравых стариков в полном обмундировании и стаей щерящихся, улюлюкающих бандитов.

Впрочем, “практически случайно” никого ни разу еще не обмануло - в свое время Ламберт просто расхохотался ему в лицо, стоило Геральту просто начать.

Геральт просто услышал детский крик и… Как обычно, он не мог не свернуть с тропки по направлению к звуку.

Ничего особенного тогда по мнению Геральта не произошло - бандиты, позарившиеся на мать с ребенком и их престарелую охрану, кончили в канаве, подальше от детских глаз, а старики, пытавшиеся принять участие в обороне - почти в полном здравии. Они, подслеповато щурясь, сердечно отблагодарили “странно выглядящего рыцаря” и предложили, как будет время, заглянуть к ним. Геральт воспользовался приглашением, даром что спустя несколько недель, с висящей плетью одной рукой и головой осклизня в другой.

Спустя несколько лет он снова попал в Туссент, снова проехал мимо поместья и не удержался заглянуть к добродушным старикам - и, разумеется, хозяйке поместья и ее дочке.

В последний раз он их видел, когда обоих пожилых охранников уже пару лет как не стало - тот год вообще вышел нелегким. Девочка почти доросла до девушки, а нравом явно была в стариков, из которых в свое время для нее вышли отличные няньки. Геральт избавился от стайки гнильцов, обосновавшихся неподалеку от их поместья, и принял плату едой - а точнее, ужином, за которым ему рассказали практически полную биографию пожилых рыцарей, закончивших жизнь в качестве охраны. Девочка клятвенно обещала, что раз у них не вышло с Геральтом распрощаться по старой памяти, то уж она-то этого не допустит.

Лютик выбивает пальцами что-то, отдаленно напоминающее очередную его балладу, вздыхает, разглядывая их пустые кружки.

-Бравые рыцари, подружившиеся с добродушным ведьмаком… И втроем они защищают княгиню и ее дочь.

-Не думаю, что…

-Тсс, друг мой, в творчестве ты не разбираешься, как ни крути. Я бы поглядел на воссоединение ведьмака и спасенного им ребенка, - Лютик оборачивается на него и улыбается. Оказавшаяся на плече ладонь приятно греет кожу даже через плотную ткань.

-Как скажешь. Значит, поедем на свадьбу. Ее зовут Магда.

Ликующий бард чуть не давится воздухом.

-Разве мы не могли дойти до какого-нибудь города… Или поселка… Остановились бы в тепле? - Лютик кривится, ковыряя веткой костер. Тот отвечает парой шальных искр, и бард отдергивает руку, раздраженно фыркая. Геральт вздыхает и примирительно хлопает его по колену. Оставить ладонь на месте на удивление легко.

-Ближайшая таверна нам не по пути. Гораздо быстрее просто добраться до границы и переночевать уже по ту сторону.

-Звучит мрачно, но так и быть, - Лютик едва заметно ведет коленом с ладонью Геральта, но тут же замирает, бездумно гнет обожженную ветку, -Надеюсь, таверна, которой ты меня успокаиваешь, все еще стоит, а то с твоим-то возрастом, Геральт…

Ведьмак ухмыляется в ответ, сжимает колено и отстраняется, потягиваясь. Лютик издает какой-то непереводимый звук, с тихим треском доламывая ветку.

-Между прочим, я имею полное право сомневаться! Когда ты в последний раз хотел мне что-то показать, на месте твоего драгоценного магазина травника уже десять лет как стоял бордель!

-Мне казалось, ты оценил перемену.

Лютик хмурится, но не выдерживает и лучисто хохочет. Геральт довольно фыркает, искоса наблюдая за проявляющимся у чужих глаз морщинками.

Где-то на задворках сознания мысль о том, что Геральт заходит слишком далеко, быстро погребена под теплым чувством причастности.

Лютик проносится мимо, толкая лютню Геральту, и подхватывает руки зардевшейся молодой жены. Он увлекает девушку за собой в центр залы, к танцующим людям, и кружит, не прекращая петь. Магда звонко хохочет, и Геральт прижимает лютню к груди, наблюдая за парочкой. Ее новоиспеченный муж подкрадывается и опирается на стол рядом.

-Магда много о вас рассказывала, мастер ведьмак. Мы рады вашему визиту. Это многое для нее значит.

Геральт косится на него, но мужчина звучит искренне. Да и этот взгляд, которым он следит за кружащейся в объятиях барда женой, Геральт ни с чем не перепутает.

Вино в кружке резко кажется ему невероятно любопытным.

-Я получил приглашение. Не мог отказать себе в удовольствии снова побывать в Туссенте. И посмотреть на то, как она подросла.

Мужчина улыбается, не отводя от центра зала глаз. Песня кончается, и Лютик с Магдой едва не подбегают к ним, раскрасневшиеся и живые. 

Глаза у них горят одинаково. Они даже улыбаются похоже - Магда своему мужу, Лютик - Геральту.

Почему-то от этой мысли Геральту становится до тошноты тяжело. Он допивает вино и протягивает лютню барду. 

-Сыграешь еще?

-Пожалуй, на сегодня с меня хватит, - Лютик забирает лютню и облокачивается на стол рядом, провожая взглядом молодоженов. Магда, распаленная и взбудораженная, тянет в зал к танцующим уже своего мужа, а тот и не оказывает какого-то сопротивления - только мурчит что-то ей на ухо. Геральт старательно заглушает их разговор, переключая свое внимание на барда под боком.

Нужда в барде пропала где-то на закате, когда легкие вина сменились напитками покрепче. Примерно тогда же музыканты начали играть что-то бодрое настолько, что Лютику удалось вытащить на край зала Геральта. Геральт же отказать довольному смешливому барду не мог, пускай и назвать танцем это было сложно. После Лютик, заливаясь все тем же смехом, утанцевал к рядам со спиртным и вернулся уже с двумя кружками.

-За мой счет в благодарность за танец, благородный ведьмак!

-Тут все бесплатно, бард.

-Геральт, друг мой, ты мог бы хотя бы оценить сам жест!

Геральт качает головой, не скрывая улыбки. 

-Так и быть. Но только в честь праздника.

Лютик затихает, осторожно прижимаясь к его боку и отпивая.

Гуляния продолжаются глубоко в ночь, и когда гости начинают буквально валиться с ног, небо становится совсем темным, каким оно бывает только летними ночами в Туссенте. Лютик под боком громко возмущается, что в такую темень не дойдет и до соседнего здания, и Геральт глухо хмыкает, придерживая его за локоть. 

Они находят лютню Лютика на месте музыкантов, и под встревоженный бубнеж барда Геральт осторожно прячет ее назад в чехол и вешает себе на спину.

Их комната - потому что разумеется, она одна, ведь Лютика не ждали, как бы известен он ни был - встречает их прохладной темнотой и широкой кроватью, которой хватит на них обоих.

-Друг мой, - Лютик падает на кровать первым, трясет в воздухе ногами, -Полагаю, ты не будешь против разделить со мной это скромное ложе на ночь?

-Скромное это сильно сказано, это кровать на одного, но тут хватило бы места на тебя, меня и еще раз на тебя, - Геральт наблюдает, как пытающийся стянуть ботинки Лютик замирает, косится на него и ухмыляется.

-Меня, тебя и еще раз меня… Придержи эту мысль, Геральт!

-Пожалуй, откажусь. Оставь ее себе.

Лютик возмущенно фыркает, стаскивает наконец сапоги и падает на кровать снова, пытаясь лежа стянуть рубашку. Геральт осторожно укладывает лютню на стол у стены, садится рядом. Бард оставляет попытки расшнуровать горловину рубашки и толкает его коленом в бок.

-Ты будто не пил вообще. Хотя не припоминаю, чтобы вообще видел тебя когда-либо пьяным дольше часа, - он щурится, толкает Геральта снова, -Все ваши мутации? Видел я, сколько ты вливал однажды спирта в тот свой декокт… Как ты тогда вообще на ногах стоял…

-С трудом, друг мой, с большим трудом.

Лютик заливается, снова тянет за ворот, выразительно вздыхает.

-Может, поможешь?

-Это может работать на твоих пассиях, но я тебя раздевать не буду.

-Тогда тебе придется полночи слушать, как я задыхаюсь в этом невероятно стильном, но непригодном для сна…

-Ладно, ладно, - Геральт вздыхает, наблюдая за проявляющейся на чужом лице довольной улыбкой. Он может позволить себе это. Всего лишь помочь.

Бард следит за его пальцами, не переставая улыбаться и не мешая. Стаскивает наконец рубашку через голову, замирает на мгновение, но все же отползает на противоположную сторону кровати.

Геральт не хочет знать, с чем именно связано сожаление, свернувшееся колючим клубком в груди.

-Ты редко просишь меня петь, - это звучит, как вопрос, и Геральт пожимает плечами, старательно не спуская глаз с леса.

-Раз в год…

-Ну-ну, - осторожный плеск струн. Лютик вздыхает, он прожег бы в доспехе Геральта дыры, если бы мог.

Ночь вокруг них сжимается плотным кольцом, оставляя в мире только костер, фыркающую под деревьями Плотву и Лютика, который даже не повышает голос - поет тихо, едва-едва касаясь струн.

Иногда, когда они сидят так, Геральт готов поклясться, что что-то грядет, что-то, что сожрет целиком и его, и Лютика, и его песню, и тихую решимость в его голосе.

Слова песни не имеют значения, важна только тихая, болезненная горечь. В такие моменты Лютик смотрит куда угодно, кроме как на него. 

Обычно, это предвещает их расставание. Снова и снова.


	6. Chapter 6

Лес вокруг живет, звучит, полный ночной жизни. Еще бы - ведь призрака, спугнувшего местную живность с насиженных мест, не стало.

Геральту это, почему-то, кажется слабым утешением - в ушах троится, лес недружелюбно шумит и темнеет, а нога пульсирует так, что Геральт готов ставить свою колоду на заражение.

Он с сожалением перебирает склянки, которые не успел разбить в бою. Белый мед тут мало чем поможет, Черная кровь, каким-то образом оказавшаяся за пазухой, явно ни к чему, а зелье Раффара Белого, кажется, выдохлось.

А кроме них… Даже обеззаразить рану нечем. Ни Ласточки, ни Иволги.

В ушах начинает предательски звенеть, троящееся дерево внезапно получает двух новых сестер, и Геральту резко становится тяжело быть. Не самое лучшее положение дел, но бывало и хуже - вспомнить хоть тот раз, когда он едва не подхватил все, что только можно, умудрившись отхватить от когтей и рухнуть в выгребную яму сразу после. Лекарь, гостивший тогда у его заказчиков, был в таком ужасе, что сначала Геральту пришлось приводить его в себя. Дважды.

Геральт откидывается на ствол дерева, осматривая ногу. Напороться на запрятанные в прелой листве прутья древней ограды, сражаясь с призраком… Весемир вряд ли бы оценил.

Конечно, организм может справиться сам - дать ему немного времени, рискнуть и допить зелье, перевязать и промедитировать ночь, и если повезет, он сможет вернуться на своих двоих под утро.

Он не успевает отключиться от мира - запах сирени вырывает его из медитации не хуже рычания над ухом.

-Какая неожиданная встреча!

Геральт морщится от резкого звука, делает попытку подняться, но оседает снова. Йен приседает, предусмотрительно держась в поле его зрения, прикасается к ноге.

-Серьезно? Ржавым гвоздем так распороть все? 

-Я закаляюсь.

Йеннифэр фыркает, не снимая перчаток осторожно отклеивает от раны ошметок штанов.

-Где все твои зелья? Травы? Ты что, пришел с пустыми карманами?

-Йен…

-Тихо. Почему морщишься? Геральт, ты сейчас больше похож на утопца, чем на человека. Сколько ты выпил? У тебя в венах еще кровь или уже твои кошки да птицы?

Геральт морщится снова, Йен брезгливо хмурится в ответ и вздыхает. 

-Откуда ты вообще здесь?

-Ну знаешь. Гуляла по окрестностям. Собирала кровь младенцев и девственниц. Стандартные занятия чародеек. Как слышу - где-то неподалеку кряхтение, удивительно похожее на ведьмачье. Ну и я, питая к вашей братии некоторые симпатии, решила проверить - вдруг кто знакомый.

-Гуляла по окрестностям? Тут ближайшие окрестности с младенцами и девственницами в дне пути…

Йеннифэр холодно улыбается и отворачивается, явно не собираясь делиться с Геральтом причинами.

-Так вот. Я, конечно, не хочу вмешиваться в рабочий процесс, но не то чтобы мне хотелось бросать тебя посреди леса, раз уж мы встретились. Люблю, знаешь ли, выпить со старыми знакомыми.

-Только не портал.

-Портал, мой милый, не потащу же я тебя на закорках? - Йен смеряет его скептическим взглядом, вздыхает уже мягче, -Сейчас я тебя усыплю. Проснешься у меня. Ты забрал все трофеи? Отлично. Спокойной ночи, Геральт.

В себя Геральт приходит действительно в комнате, выглядящей под стать Йеннифэр - разумеется, с поправкой на то, что она явно была дешевле одного ее платья. Самой чародейки поблизости не было, но все вокруг дышало смесью ее любимых духов, запахом озона и трав.

Доспехи Геральта обнаружились рядом, чистые и практически целые. О штанах Йен тоже позаботилась - новая пара лежала рядом. Старые же наверняка пали смертью храбрых и пошли на тряпки, иначе у Йен и не бывало.

К возвращению Йен - через портал, разумеется, - Геральт успевает натянуть новые штаны и рубашку и задумывается над тем, стоит надеть доспехи или лучше подождать.

Йеннифэр выходит из портала усталая, от нее пахнет раздражение и цветами. Она падает на кровать, не обращая на Геральта внимание, и стонет в голос. Косится на него лиловыми глазами.

-Нога в порядке? - она почти мурчит. Геральту тяжело не понизить голос в ответ.

-Да, спасибо. Буду должен.

-Отработаешь, милый, - она протягивает руку, проскальзывает пальцами по предплечью, -Но потом. Сейчас я хочу спать. Останешься до завтра?

Геральт замирает, вглядываясь в ее лицо.

-Только закончу с заказом.

-Ну разумеется, - Йеннифэр улыбается светло, искренне, и Геральт понимает, что уйти не смог бы при всем желании.

-И что же говорят деревенские?

-Что это кара божья за то, что они перестали отводить ягнят в лес.

-Ну да, как я могла забыть, - Йеннифэр звонко фыркает, падает назад в кровать, -Разбуди, как появится какая-нибудь интересная теория.

Геральт усмехается, затягивая ремни пластин.

-Боюсь, у местных знахарок не было возможности прильнуть к источнику знаний в стенах Аретузы. Будь к ним снисходительнее.

Йеннифэр отчаянно вздыхает, зарываясь лицом в одеяло.

-Тем более, когда они с таким благоговением к тебе отнеслись. Редкая оказия.

Йеннифэр вздыхает отчаяннее, высовывает из одеяла одну руку, только чтобы прожестикулировать Геральту в сторону дверей.

-Не забудь запереть за собой, а то тут такие сквозняки, что хоть прямо здесь костер разводи.

Таверна, в лучшей комнате которой разместили Йеннифэр, уже была полна людей. Они еще не шумели, а треньканье на лютне какого-то томного юноши навевало скорее сон, чем желание петь да плясать, как обычно бывало с лютиковыми выступлениями.

Геральт проскользнул по стенке через зал, замер в дверях, прислушиваясь к комнатам сверху. Где-то в дальних комнатах кто-то ругался. У лестницы кто-то настраивал какой-то музыкальный инструмент. В комнате Йен было тихо. Геральт вздохнул, потянул за ремень ножен и отворил дверь.

Заказ на шумное кладбище у леса не обещал быть особо легким - судя по всему, стая гулей осталась без ягнятины и перебралась из леса поближе к деревне, и, как следствие, к кладбищу. Еще неделя-две, и они начали бы нападать на зазевавшихся людей. Геральт же как раз проезжал мимо и не устоял перед запахом знакомых духов. Заказ стал приятным дополнением.

-Геральт, у моего к тебе хорошего отношения есть пределы.

Геральт салютует чародейке с пола. Ее не видно за краем кровати, но она снова пахнет гарью и лесом. Тоской и сиренью.

-Полагаю, гули оказались не по силам мастеру ведьмаку?

-Альгули.

Йеннифэр хмыкает, перемещаясь ближе. Присаживается на край кровати, разглядывая Геральта.

-Только не говори, что ты думал, будто обойдется без них, - она стягивает перчатки, расстегивает верхние пуговицы, -Куда же в наше время без альгулей, милый мой?

Геральт позорно кряхтит, пытаясь усесться, но снова растекается по полу. Встречается со смеющимися фиалковыми глазами.

-Тебе помочь?

-...да. Пожалуйста.

Йеннифэр тихо вздыхает, стряхивает сапоги и встает, потягиваясь.

-Сейчас мы тебя залатаем. А мог бы быть поосторожнее. Не буду же я всегда случайно оказываться поблизости. И бард твой не всегда сможет за шкирку притаскивать тебя к ближайшему травнику, чтобы тот тебя заштопал канатом.

Геральт щурится на нависшую над ним чародейку.

-Мало того, что мне тот случай Нэннеке припоминает каждый раз, так и ты туда же…

-Один раз ошибся, и ты ошибся, дорогой мой.

Уже пять минут спустя она втаскивает Геральта на кровать, пачкая белые простыни грязью и кровью.

-Мог бы помыться… Смыть кровь хоть, - она морщится, двумя пальцами оттягивая потяжелевшую ткань рубашки. Геральт пожимает плечами.

-Я пытался медитировать.

-Ты все проблемы решаешь медитацией? - в ее голосе нет того холода. Геральт устало выдыхает, наконец пересиливает рубашку и падает на кровать снова.

-Только касающиеся здоровья.

-В таком случае удивительно, как ты дожил до такого преклонного возраста, - Йеннифэр морщится на раны, оставшиеся от костяных шипов, -Ну да, уж это-то явно заросло бы само собой. Небось, еще и трупного яда занес, чтобы жизнь медом не казалась…

Геральт закрывает глаза, оставляя изувеченный бок в руках Йен. Та бормочет проклятия, протирая рану какими-то своими настоями, и тихо шипит, стягивая края. Знакомая магия щекочет кожу, заставляя медальон подскакивать на груди.

-Было бы приятно иногда не проводить наше время вместе за этим.

Геральт хмыкает, не открывая глаз.

-Было бы. Но так получилось.

-Знаю, - матрас прогибается, и голое плечо щекочут волосы. Он поворачивается, тянется вслепую, подгребая Йеннифэр под себя. Та фыркает, но позволяет себя обнять.


	7. Chapter 7

-Знаешь, виды на Скеллиге и вправду чудесные!

-Ну еще бы, ведь на веслах я, а не ты.

Лютик ухмыляется, перебирая струны лютни.

-Понимаешь ли, друг мой, наши позиции таковы, что ты на веслах справляешься гораздо успешнее, чем мог бы я! Это всего лишь правильное распределение обязанностей. Ты гребешь, я тебе пою.

-Я не просил тебя петь.

-Конечно не просил! Ты и твоя тяга к самопожертвованию и лишению себя всего хорошего в жизни не позволили бы тебе попросить о такой мелочи, но тебе невероятно повезло, ведь я крайне проницателен!

Геральт хмыкает, перехватывает весла поудобнее. Лютик кивает ему с лицом, какое он обычно приберегает для просящих о концерте богатых дам, и вновь перебирает струны.

-Итак, я принимаю заказы. Мой репертуар ты знаешь.

Геральт задумывается, разглядывая его лютню. Гребля плавному ходу мыслей мало помогает.

-Я не помню названий.

-Можешь напеть… Хотя нет, я не выдержу, лучше скажи, о чем сюжет, - Лютик улыбается, на пробу проигрывает несколько аккордов, -Уж сюжеты-то я помню все.

-О море? 

Бард неуловимо меняется в лице, его улыбка на мгновение кажется Геральту немного фальшивой. Но он встряхивает головой, улыбается уже как-то печально.

-Петь о море в лодке? Геральт, я был лучшего мнения о твоей фантазии.

-Если я скажу, что это моя любимая, ты споешь? - пропустить сбившееся сердцебиение Геральт не может при всем желании. Ему резко становится неудобно, но Лютик улыбается чуть шире, даром что так же печально.

-Друг мой, ты - мой любимый зритель, и потому твое желание - закон!

-Я здесь единственный зритель…

Бард шикает, машет на него рукой. Замирает, переводя глаза на виднеющийся вдали хребет одного из островов Скеллиге, и начинает играть.

Они проводят в лодке еще несколько часов. Лютик вопреки своим угрозам ограничивается только двумя песнями - обе тоскливые, меланхоличные, болезненно цепляющие что-то внутри. Геральт не протестует - эти песни звучат как что-то личное, что-то, за что он чувствует ответственность. Может, поэтому он встречает чужой взгляд и не прерывает песни. Не двигается, когда Лютик отстраняется, размыкая пазл из колен в тесноте лодки. 

У камней наконец случается то, чего Геральт опасался - сирены, гнездящиеся по скалистым берегам, решают, что на ужин они хотят отведать нордлингов.

Геральт подскакивает сразу, как только понимает, что они летят в их направлении. Лютик, встревоженный резким движением, уже роется в сумке, вслух гадая, что может пригодиться ведьмаку в море. И когда он успел запомнить, как выглядят его зелья?

-Геральт?

-Что? - он выводит в воздухе Квен, и Лютик ахает на возникшую вокруг него сферу.

-Ты… Что тебе нужно?

Море темное, словно предштормовое.

-Кошку и Косатку.

Лютик чертыхается, бренча склянками, пока Геральт заряжает арбалет болтами-приманками.

-Они все абсолютно оди... А! Вот, держи!

Он замирает на противоположном конце лодки, пока Геральт опрокидывает оба эликсира и давится кашлем. Впрочем, когда сирены влетает на полной скорости в лодку и цепляются за борта, бард быстро переползает назад, к нему за спину.

-Квен сдержит пару ударов, но я бы предпочел, чтобы точное число ты не узнавал.

Лютик молча кивает, затравленно косясь на вьющихся над лодкой сирен.

Болты сбивают двух самых наглых, третья нацеливается на Геральта, но он бросает барду на колени ножны и ныряет с арбалетом наперевес.

Приманка срабатывает, сирены бросаются к нему, оставив лодку в покое. Геральт отплывает подальше и ныряет, уводя их под воду - где наконец будет возможность сбить их и, может быть, не утонуть в процессе.

Когда Геральт выныривает, Кошка все еще стучит в висках, окрашивая все в светло серый цвет. Сил едва хватает, чтобы догрести до лодки и вцепиться в борт, но помочь втаскивающему его в лодку барду - уже нет.

-Геральт, ты ранен?

Геральт мотает головой. Замирает, пересчитывая конечности. Возможно, все же ранен.

-Найди… Белую банку.

-Белый мед?

-Нет, он… Не то… А хотя давай его и сумку, - Раффара он узнает на ощупь, помнит форму пузырька лучше собственных пяти пальцев. Лютик послушно вкладывает в ладонь лямку сумки и мед, и едва не вибрирует от напряжения, пока Геральт перебирает эликсиры.

-Может, тебе помочь?

Геральт шипит, жмурится на звук, будто этого его приглушит. Бард нервно хихикает, захлопывая сумку и перебираясь ближе, и подтягивает Геральта к себе на колени. Осторожно отнимает обе склянки.

-Сначала второе, да? Потом мед? - он говорит шепотом. Геральт кивает, пытается устроиться повыше, но без поддержки лютиковых рук только сползает ниже. Лютик тихо мурчит что-то, помогая приподняться на локтях, прижимает к губам сначала один пузырек, потом второй, с медом.

Геральт глухо стонет в плечо.

-Белый мед выдохся.

-Они что, и так умеют?

-Да.

Лютик нервно смеется.

-Значит, мне молиться и грести?

-Я помогу, - попытка подняться оборачивается ударом головой о борт, и Лютик где-то над ним ойкает.

-Знаешь, лучше я сам, а ты постереги мою лютню, ладно?

Несколько часов - или вся ночь? - проходит в темноте. Выдохшаяся Кошка отдает пульсирующей болью в глазах каждый раз, когда Геральт их открывает.

Периодически качка затихает и чужие мокрые руки прижимаются ко лбу, глазам, обволакивают запахом соли и водорослей. Когда они исчезают, движение и тихое чертыхание возобновляются, и Геральт снова теряется.

-И часто он в таком состоянии?

-Он же ведьмак.

Геральт ворочается, ощупывая голову. Пальцы смутно пахнут какими-то скеллигскими травами. За спиной раздается скрип, и у кровати появляется бард. 

-Знаешь, грести у меня явно получается хуже, чем у тебя.

Геральт щурится, молча разглядывая Лютика. Он тоже пахнет скеллигскими травами, непривычными ему цветами, спиртом и морем. Но в полумраке комнаты его глаза так блестят, что, может, это и не море. Друид, вплывающий в поле зрение из-за спины, кашляет.

-Как давно я лежу?

-Не так давно, как хотелось бы, - Лютик бесцеремонно двигает его к стене и усаживается на кровать рядом, хватая его за руку. Геральт падает назад на кровать, не мешая барду устраиваться, -Всего ночь.

-Обмен веществ у вас просто нечто, - друид занимает место Лютика у кровати, садясь прямо на пол, -Но все же плату за лечение я возьму.

-Я могу спеть…

-Натурой не принимаю.

-А еще друид…

Друид хмыкает, хлопает ладонью по колену Лютика.

-Оставь своего друга, ему бы неплохо поспать еще, пока остатки токсинов не покинут тело…

-Пусть остается.

Лютик едва не подпрыгивает рядом, и Геральт вздыхает, переворачиваясь на бок и цепляя чужую талию рукой. Уступка усталому сознанию, ведь он может позволить себе это? 

Где-то на краю сознания друид прячет смешок в ладони, а Лютик словно затаивает дыхание.

Заснуть так проще простого.

Геральт уводит их из дома друида уже к вечеру, не в силах терпеть многозначительные взгляды. Лютик быстро бросает сопротивление, и на прощание даже дружески обнимается со стариком - и когда он успел с ним побрататься?

-И куда теперь?

-Найти воров из той гробницы, отбить все ими наворованное и вернуть законным владельцам в Велене.

Лютик присвистывает, поправляя лямку, улыбается Геральту так, что вот-вот начнет лучиться.

-И все это время я могу любоваться этими чарующими видами.

-Ты все это время мог сплавать сюда сам, - слова выходят гораздо мягче, чем Геральт ожидал, гораздо тише, -Последнее время было относительно безопасно. Поплыл бы с крупным судном. Тебе были бы рады на корабле.

Лютик молчит, не отводя от него глаз. Вздыхает, сжимая пальцы на лямке чехла, и отводит глаза.

-Сам знаешь, что это было бы уже совсем не то.

-Мы прощаемся со Скеллиге, друг мой!

Геральт поднимает брови. Бард в ответ ухмыляется, встряхивает лютней в воздухе.

-А на прощание положено плясать, петь песни и, разумеется, пить! Правило трех “п”!

-Его не существует.

-А что же я только что назвал?

-Ты его придумал только что, - Геральт не в силах сдержать улыбку. Лютик практически расцветает, улыбаясь шире, и в попытке обнять за плечо едва не заваливает их обоих на стол.

-Допустим, мы выпили! 

Геральт косится на опустевшие кружки.

-Допускаем.

-Значит, время петь!

-Так пой.

-А плясать?

-Лютик, я тебе не обезьянка, чтобы плясать под шарманку.

Лютик встряхивает - делает попытку встряхнуть - его за плечо, с любовной осторожностью укладывает лютню на стол и встряхивает его плечи уже обеими руками.

-Нет, ты не понял! Танцевать будем мы оба, Геральт, друг мой, товарищ по оружию, моя муза…

-Я не буду с тобой танцевать, - Лютик начинает хмуриться, и Геральту резко становится неловко, -Я не умею. Я танцую хуже Ламберта.

-Понятия не имею, как танцует Ламберт.

-Именно.

Бард прыскает, все же усаживаясь на скамью рядом, но руки с плеч не убирает, вместо этого укладывая на них еще и голову.

-Геральт… Геральт, мы знакомы столько лет. Я знаю тебя дольше, чем не знаю!

-Хм.

-Не перебивай! Так вот, я видел тебя в твои худшие моменты… Например, тогда с Йеннифэр… Тихо! Мое к тебе хорошее отношение не изменится, излей ты предо мной свои чувства в танце!

Хохот Геральта барда, кажется, обижает.

-Я не… Не собираюсь “изливать пред тобой чувства”. Особенно в танце.

Бард задумывается, сосредоточенно разглядывая местных музыкантов, играющих что-то бойкое на мостке. Косится на него с шальной искрой в глазах.

-И все же… Что, если я тебя научу?

Геральт танцует так же, как рисует. Отвратительно. И все же.

Лютик мурчит, что он может свалить это на крепкое скеллигское… гостеприимство и на его талант убеждения, вытаскивая его за обе руки из-за стола, и Геральт сдается, позволяет вывести себя на свободное от столов пространство. Танец ему знаком только смутно - что-то такое плясал как-то Эскель одной зимой, и пытался научить их с Ламбертом движениям. Разумеется, у Эскеля тогда ничего толком не вышло. Почему-то Лютик в этом занятии достигает больших успехов.

-У тебя отлично выходит! - Лютик аж светится, отвешивая ему поклон. Геральт громко фыркает, повторяя за бардом, -Правда! Это все эти ваши ведьмачьи рефлексы и глаза! - поворот, шаг, второй, еще поворот. Лютик прыскает от смеха совсем рядом, подхватывая его локоть, -Просто немного терпения… И из тебя выйдет танцор хоть куда! - поворот вместе, еще один в обратную сторону. От барда пахнет алкоголем, травами и счастьем, и это действует на Геральта не хуже ведьмачьих настоек.

Лютик отпускает его локоть, делая два шага назад, и Геральт с запозданием повторяет. 

Снова поворот, шаг, шаг, поворот, снова руки на локте. 

-Отлично!

Не перегнул ли Геральт с уступками самому себе?

Уже на рассвете на корабле, плывущем прямиком в Новиград, Геральт долго просто лежит, слушая. Волны, переговоры моряков и плывущих с ними купцов. Сердцебиение Лютика. Собственное.

Где-то он точно оступился.

-Я не знаю, могу ли доверять этому, - Йеннифэр не смотрит ему в глаза. Птица на окне поджимает лапу, сонно моргая, и позволяет чародейке гладить красные перья на грудке.

-Понимаю.

-Понимаешь ли? - в ее слова нет злости или раздражения, уже давно нет. Геральт смотрит на пустое пространство между ними. 

-Не знаю, - признает наконец. Это ощущается как поражение, и, должно быть, так оно есть. Только проигрывают они оба.

-Мне казалось, что я влюбляюсь в тебя заново каждый раз, когда мы встречаемся. Люблю ли я тебя вообще? Я бы, может, и хотела, чтобы это было правдой, но я… не знаю. Ты меня любишь?

-Не знаю.

-Я тоже не знаю, Геральт. Я тоже.


	8. Chapter 8

Вспышка злости прошла так же быстро, как и появилась, уступая место тупому раздражению и усталости. Геральту не нужно было напрягать слух, чтобы понять, что поблизости не осталось живых людей - и нелюдей. 

Он оставался на месте до тех пор, пока раздражение не сменилось глухим чувством вины и комковатой пустотой где-то под челюстью. За это время солнце успело закатиться за горизонт.

Геральт наконец поднялся с камня, отряхивая колени.

Где-то внизу должна была ждать Плотва. Оставаться здесь так долго было нечестно по отношению к ней.

Плотва действительно все еще стояла в лагере у подножия горы, пощипывая траву. От земли рядом едва уловимо пахло сиренью, а сумки рядом сменили свое место. Видимо, Лютик забирал свои записи. Тем лучше.

Плотва косит на него карим глазом, фыркает в плечо, когда он подходит слишком близко, и Геральт осторожно чешет ее шею.

-Просил же не осуждать. Я и сам справлюсь.

Плотва фыркает снова.

Месяц спустя Геральт все еще думает об этом.

Дни сплетаются друг с другом в один толстый жгут, затянутый на его шее, пока Геральт пытается вернуться в рутину. Рутина отвечает неприязнью - то здесь, то там Геральта выбивает из прострации запах сирени, знакомые мелодии или словно бы въевшиеся в мозг строки.

Он двигается вглубь материка, проходит через каждый поселок, достаточно крупный, чтобы иметь хотя бы доску объявлений. Берет заказы вне зависимости от размера - или наличия - платы. Это помогает.

Эскель молча осматривает нехитрый лагерь, затем - самого Геральта.

-Знаешь, волк, может, вернешься в Каэр Морхен? Весемир собирался затеять ремонт, помощь ему бы пригодилась.

Геральт косится на него от своего места у костра. Тот чешет щеку, пересекающий ее шрам, улыбается открыто.

-Зима еще нескоро.

-И что? Вернись. Передохни.

Геральт ворошит вяло щелкающие угли. Эскель протягивает руку, хлопает его по плечу и задерживает ладонь. Чужое тепло жжет.

-Я подумаю.

-Подумай, волк, не хотелось бы, чтобы ты оказался сожранным каким-нибудь блудным утопцем, - Эскель встряхивает его плечо, скалится, -Тем более что у меня еще на тебя планы.

-Не буду я с тобой играть в гвинт, ты опять проиграешь мне последнюю рубашку.

Эскель хохочет, прижимая не сопротивляющегося Геральта к себе.

-Это мы еще посмотрим!

Эскель оставляет его у опушки леса, встряхивая напоследок, требует у Плотвы присмотреть за ним, на что Геральт только поднимает брови.

Встреча с ним разорвала слившиеся в один день недели, и временно вырванный из своей рутины, Геральт тратит еще неделю на то, чтобы дойти до новой деревни, взять новый заказ, потом еще один и еще один. Время снова начинает пропадать из сознания.

Они встречаются случайно - Геральт не ожидал увидеть барда в небольшом поселке, где главная достопримечательность - это пиво сомнительного качества в единственной таверне в округе.

И все же они встретились.

Разумеется, Геральт слышит его еще снаружи и останавливается, взвешивая все “за” и “против”.

С одной стороны, он может позволить себе еще одну ночевку на свежем воздухе, может промедитировать в каком-нибудь хлеву, вернуться рано утром за Плотвой и уехать. С другой стороны, у него в руках голова альгуля, третировавшего местных последние несколько недель, а плечи ноют от прошедших по касательной когтей и костяных шипов.

Геральт медленно выдыхает и открывает дверь.

Поначалу Лютик его не замечает - он стоит к нему спиной посреди небольшого, но под завязку забитого зала, а прямо перед ним собралась стайка явно неровно дышащих к нему девиц. Геральт проскальзывает по стенке к ютящемуся в углу хозяину, сует ему под нос алгулью голову.

Ему даже не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что его заметили - хватает скакнувшего сердцебиения, не той ноты, мгновенной фальши в голосе. 

Геральт не может побороть ком в груди. 

Лютик ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало - улыбается, узнавая у Геральта, как его дела, говорит о своих. Выбивает что-то пальцами по лакированному боку лютни, справляясь о здоровье Йеннифэр, о котором Геральт, естественно, ничего не знает. 

-Тебе абсолютно случайно не нужен спутник? А то мне как раз пригодилась бы компания, - бард улыбается, но тоскливо, тускло. Как тогда, в лодке, -Дороги нынче, сам знаешь, опасны для одиночек, особенно таких, как я...

-Я подумаю.

Лютик замирает, как испуганный зверь, дергается, отводя глаза.

-Что ж! В таком случае я, пожалуй, откланяюсь, сон важен для связок! Если ты все же надумаешь, я в крайней комнате. Думаю, ты меня и за версту услышишь… Геральт.

Он едва не сбегает из-за столика, и Геральт утыкается взглядом в свой ужин.

Ком в горле выпускает шипы.

Бард словно ходит по углям, когда они рядом - избегает вопросов, говорит ни о чем, не смотрит в глаза.

Геральт прекрасно понимает, почему это происходит.

Прекрасно понимает, кто в этом виноват.

Но переступить через себя сложно, привычка игнорировать, плыть по течению, позволяя отдалиться, потеряться, слишком сильна.

И он продолжает игнорировать. Раздражаться. Злиться.

По крайней мере он больше не срывается на барде. Глотает раздражение на бессмысленность и пустоту чужих слов, на неуместную, глупую осторожность спустя столько лет… знакомства.

Они проводят вместе несколько дней пути до ближайшего городка, и ком вины разрастается до невиданных размеров.

Геральт жалеет, что сорвался тогда, на горе.

Жалеет, что не спрыгнул после этого со скалы, чтобы распрощаться со всеми своими проблемами раз и навсегда.

Жалеет, что согласился снова путешествовать с бардом.

Ведьмаки не сбегают, поджав хвост, от грифонов, ослизгов, высших вампиров, огров… Но люди, как бы они себя вели, не те монстры, для сражений с которыми готовят ведьмаков.

Лютик не монстр.

Также сильно Геральт хотел сбежать от Йеннифэр. И однажды сбежал. Это не кончилось ничем хорошим. 

Он думает об этом за ужином, когда бард преувеличенно живо гарцует между столами и сценой таверны. Думает об этом, вслушиваясь в едва заметную фальш, когда он берет высокие ноты. Думает, ловя на себе чужой горький взгляд.

Редко бард настолько открыто расстроен. Возможно, Геральт обязан сбежать, оборвать эту пытку. Прекратить снова и снова раздражать свежую рану. Эта мысль не будоражит в нем никаких чувств. Геральт обкатывает ее в пустой голове, как сглаженный течением камень, осматривает со всех сторон. Что-то подсказывает, что хоть этот вариант и должен быть самым правильным, Лютик вряд ли оценит жест.

Поэтому он не уходит. Сдается, возвращаясь в неожиданно холодную и просторную комнату вслед за бардом. Сдается, усаживаясь в кресло у окна, готовый промедитировать всю ночь, и игнорируя напряженный взгляд Лютика с кровати. Бард молчит о том, что стоит за взглядом, забивая пространство между ними бессмысленной пустой болтовней. Он избегает всего, что связано с ним лично или с Геральтом. 

Так тому и быть.

Эти несколько дней спать становится гораздо сложнее. Это будто издевка - кафтан Лютика того же цвета, как и тогда, а Геральт так же, как и тогда, не в состоянии уснуть. Медитации и эликсиры едва спасают, а напряженные косые взгляды барда раздражают все сильнее.

Геральт дает себе слово не срываться. Раздражение, недосып и вина лижут стенки черепа.

Они останавливаются на первом попавшемся на глаза постоялом дворе. Сон не идет и в ту ночь.

Лютик выглядит так, будто Геральт собственноручно провернул нож в грудной клетке. Морщится и остро пахнет слезами и липким теплом. Геральт едва удерживается, чтобы не скривиться, не прикусить губу в ответ. 

-Ты без лютни.

Лютик растягивает губы во влажной косой улыбке, принимая условия игры.

-Точно, точно, куда же мастер без своего инструмента… Прошу прощения, не подождешь меня? Клянусь, я быстро!

Геральт кивает, глядя куда-то сквозь Лютика. Бард запинается за собственную ногу, рвано выдыхает и скрывается за дверью на лестницу.

Геральт на мгновение задумывается, а не проще ли уйти сейчас, без прощаний, но услужливо возникающий в голове Лютик, стоящий с лютней на лестнице неуютного уже постоялого двора и растерянно шарящий глазами по чужим людям в зале... Это кажется Геральту чересчур жестоким.

Даже у него должны быть какие-то пределы. У него есть пределы.

Лютик спускается через несколько минут почти бесшумно, будто боится возвращаться на первый этаж. Геральт слышит от своего места у дверей, как сердце барда пропускает удар, стоит ему найти глазами его темную фигуру. 

-Геральт, ты продолжаешь меня поражать! - в голосе Лютика явственно слышится невнятный слом, -Ты все же дождался меня? Наши отношения явно перешли на новый уровень.

Геральт давит желание ощериться, тихо хмыкает, отворачиваясь. Липкое тепло исходит от барда волнами, от этого почти тошнит.

Геральту никогда не нравилось находиться рядом с плачущими людьми.

-Пойдем.

Лютик избегает его глаз, проскальзывая мимо него к дверям, на холод. Геральт вздыхает, оправляя тяжелый плащ, и выходит следом.

Одной ошибкой больше, одной меньше. Пора бы уже прекратить их считать.

Лютик уходит спустя еще одну мучительно долгую неделю, уходит до рассвета, ничего не сказав, будто Геральта не вырвал из медитации влажный всхлип и растекающаяся от него злость и обида.

Их пути так и не пересекаются до самого Соддена. 

Его песни преследуют Геральта, как призраки. Геральт даже в какой-то момент начинает подозревать, что к нему прицепился хим, но нет - все это только его рук дела. Только его вина, не позволяющая вдохнуть, сказать, попросить о прощении.

Цири какими-то своими, бессознательными способами находит дорогу к нему - снова. Снова дитя неожиданности. Снова предназначена Геральту судьбой, будто в насмешке.

В этот раз Геральт не против.

Вместе они идут в Каэр Морхен - туда, где ее защитят толстые стены, где ее никто не найдет. Геральт думает о Соддене. О Четырнадцати, павших за него, но сдержавших Нильфгаард.

Они несколько недель идут лесами, избегая любых дорог и городков, до тех пор, пока дальше двигаться лесом уже нельзя. Цири не жалуется - Геральт не удивлен, что после всего пережитого девочка держится замкнуто, хоть и льнет к ведьмаку при каждой возможности. Не единожды он ловит себя на мысли, что должен был настоять. Должен был забрать ее в первый раз.

Одной ошибкой больше. И все же Цири нашла его.

Они двигаются медленно. Плотва смогла бы увезти их обоих, но лес не располагает к быстрому передвижению, а Геральту хочется дать Цири возможность передохнуть. Она много дремлет в седле - выспаться в их ночные остановки у нее не выходит.

В двух неделях пешего пути от последнего места сражения с Нильфгаардом они впервые останавливаются в таверне. Цири, даже усталая и измученная, не жалуется - но Геральт видит, как загораются ее глаза, когда он оплачивает комнату на ночь и ужин. 

Когда Цири проваливается наконец в беспокойный сон, Геральт садится на пол у ее кровати с сумкой в руках - перебрать травы, пополнить запасы кончающихся эликсиров.

Аккуратно перевязанные голубой нитью стебли волкобоя, практически выпавшие из свертка, заставляют ком в горле подняться под самую челюсть.

Геральт прячет травы назад в сверток и прижимает ладони к лицу.

-Ты научишь меня сражаться?

Геральт приоткрывает глаза. Цири напротив него ковыряет носками сапог землю у костра, выпутывая из волос репья.

-Да. Ты должна уметь постоять за себя.

Цири кивает, поднимает на него глаза. Она напоминает Геральту Калантэ в своей решимости.

-Сделаешь меня ведьмачкой?

-Нет, - он тянет руку, треплет ее пепельные волосы. Цири прижимается макушкой к его ладони, вздыхая, -Быть ведьмаком - не то, чего стоит хотеть. Но мы научим тебя владеть мечом. 

-Мы?

-Я и другие ведьмаки, - Геральт закусывает щеку, видя, как напрягается Цири, -можно сказать, мои братья… и отец?

Цири ощутимо расслабляется, подбирает колени к груди.

-А Йеннифэр там будет?

Геральт переводит глаза на костер, на ворошащую угли тростинку в бледных пальцах.

-Может быть. Если она захочет.

Цири читает его настроение, словно открытую книгу.

-Ты боишься, что не захочет?

Геральт взвешивает за и против. Врать Цири ему почему-то не хочется - особенно когда она следит за его профилем и встревоженно морщится.

-Боюсь. Я ее очень обидел, - и не ее одну. 

-Тогда нужно извиниться, - девочка поднимается, огибает костер, только чтобы сесть рядом и прижаться щекой к плечу, -Она точно оценит, если ты извинишься. 

Геральт хмыкает, приобнимая ее.

-Нужно загладить вину, - Цири зевает, трет лицо, -Исправить нанесенное зло. Пожалуйста.

Он не находит ничего лучше, кроме как кивнуть.

Дни пути между редкими остановками в маленьких, богами позабытых деревеньках сливаются в один, разнящийся только тем, кричит ли Цири во сне. Геральт прикладывает все свои усилия, чтобы не замкнуться снова и дать ей то, что нужно детям - да и взрослым - в такие моменты. Обнимает, позволяет вцепиться в пластины доспеха, позволяет выплакаться в плечо. Цири, кажется, чует неполность, неоконченность всего, что он делает и говорит, но не спрашивает ни о чем - только каждый раз встревоженно заглядывает в лицо покрасневшими глазами и неловко сжимает его ладонь в своих. 

В такие моменты Геральту хочется сбежать. 

Он остается. Снова. Снова. Снова.

И каждый раз она засыпает, прижимаясь боком к нему, доверчивый львенок из Цинтры.

Снова и снова Геральт жалеет, что не забрал ее в первый раз.

Цири ворочается во сне и улыбается.

И все же она его нашла.


	9. Chapter 9

Геральт узнает голос, когда они с Цири только подходят к таверне. Чистый, без фальши. И меланхоличная, тягучая песня. О море.

Где-то внутри у него что-то обрывается, но Цири тянет его внутрь, практически вибрируя от воодушевления. Внезапно он очень устал, и сопротивляться ей нет сил.

Когда они входят, Лютик фальшивит. Всего мгновение, всего слово, и Геральт не уверен, заметил бы он, будь он человеком. Но бард не подает виду, продолжает играть, пока Цири с Геральтом по стенке проходят по направлению к лестнице. 

-Может, послушаем? - Цири мнет полы плаща руками, -Это же сам Лютик!

-Откуда ты его знаешь?

Девочка оборачивается, через плечо бросает долгий взгляд на лютикову спину. Геральт готов поклясться, что бард напрягается.

-Он играл на моем восьмом дне рождения! Ба… Бабушка пригласила его специально для меня, - Цири громко сглатывает, утыкаясь глазами в пол.

Геральт не может ей отказать.

Они находят столик в углу, и девочка, все еще шмыгая, жмется к его боку, надвинув капюшон - одни глаза блестят. 

Лютик заканчивает одну песню и затягивает новую. Ее Геральт еще не слышал - о боли, разбитом сердце, нечестной судьбе.

Он был бы глупцом, если бы не понимал, о ком она.

Цири же очарована и даже не замечает, как Геральт выскальзывает из-за столика, чтобы раздобыть для нее ужин. 

-Ешь. Завтра рано в дорогу.

Цири вздрагивает всем телом, оборачиваясь на него, и тут же отворачивается к Лютику. Бард уже перестал гарцевать по всему залу и замер в центре, откуда его голос звенел над головами посетителей. Он стоит к ним спиной, и Геральт ему за это благодарен - вряд ли он справился бы, наблюдай бард за его лицом.

Главное, что Цири довольна. Она поест, они поднимутся в комнату, а рано утром уедут, оставив здесь Лютика, его новую, тоскливую песню и вину, тянущую свои щупы к барду и душащую Геральта не хуже хима.

Цири так заворожена, что вспоминает о еде раз в куплет, и как только песня кончается, выскакивает из-за стола. Геральт так погружается в размышления, что не успевает поймать ее за плащ, и не успевает он моргнуть, как девочка уже подлетает к Лютику и радостно его приветствует. Он не слышит ее имени, а значит, она по крайней мере не совсем забыла об осторожности.

А потом она тащит Лютика к их столику.

В это мгновение Геральт начинает ненавидеть порталы гораздо меньше. И готов отдать правую руку за портал прямо сейчас.

-Геральт! Давно не виделись, - Лютик фальшивит. Берет на тон выше, чем обычно, и Геральт рефлекторно морщится, -Рад видеть, что ты нашел свою… дочь. 

Цири на этих словах смущенно натягивает капюшон на лицо, забираясь назад на стул. Лютик мнется перед их столом, натыкается на хлопающую по соседнему стулу ладошку Цири и неловко присаживается.

-Как жизнь? Новые истории? Или ты пока завязал с контрактами?

-Мы едем домой! - Цири осторожно цепляется за его ладонь обеими руками, перебирает его пальцы. Геральт не помнит, когда последний раз кто-то так делал… Может, никогда.

Лютик следит за их руками и, кажется, едва сдерживает хлипкую улыбку. 

-Домой? Зима еще нескоро… Хотя не будет же Геральт брать тебя на контракты. Или оставлять одну в тавернах ждать его. 

Цири важно кивает, сжимая его пальцы в своих, и Геральт невольно поднимает на нее и Лютика глаза. Бард выглядит так, словно его вот-вот зарежут, возможно, прямо за этим столом, он ежится и ерзает на стуле, но улыбается Цири.

Они - точнее, Цири - заказывают еду Лютику, и тот потихоньку разговаривается. Он старательно игнорирует Геральта, но тот и не против - так проще. Геральт не уверен, что ему сказать, чтобы сломать эту льдистую корку. Может, ничего ее уже и не сломает.

Они не делают вид, что друг друга не существует - нет, Лютик осторожен и вежлив, он больше молчит и слушает, когда говорит Геральт. Не вставляет ремарок, замечаний. Отстраненный и тусклый.

С Цири он не такой, но Геральту не в чем его упрекнуть - он сам виноват. Ответственность за это лежит на нем.

Наблюдать за их тихими, но оживленным разговорами у костра, когда он прижимается спиной к дереву, болезненное удовольствие. Их осторожное сближение и дружба кажутся такими далекими, что Геральт почти завидует.

Он старается хотя бы не мешать.

Цири стукает кулаком по его ладони. Геральт делает попытку схватить кулак, и она с сосредоточенным сопением отдергивает руку. Слишком медленно для ведьмака, но Геральт дает ей уйти, вороша второй рукой угли.

Еще удар, снова успевает отдернуть. Еще.

-Геральт!

-Мм?

Цири возмущенно фырчит, пытаясь выдрать кулак из мертвой хватки второй рукой, и Геральт лениво улыбается, наблюдая. Девочка едва не вскапывает сапогами землю.

-Нечестно!

-Все честно, львенок. Ты попалась.

Напротив них Лютик промахивается по струне и давится глухим смешком. Геральту на мгновение кажется, что ночь схлопнулась над его головой, но бренчание возобновляется, Цири угрожающе скалит зубы, собираясь укусить его руку, а огонь перекидывается на ветку во второй его руке.

Геральт раскрывает пальцы, и девочка от неожиданности опрокидывается на спину, прямиком в листья.

-Я не знаю, лишит ли это меня возможности путешествовать с вами, но, - Лютик рвано вздыхает, скрещивает руки, но не поворачивает к нему лицо, -Я был так зол. Я был так зол, Геральт.

-Был? - голос Геральта звучит оглушительно в их лагере. Цири ворчит во сне. Сердце у Лютика колотится быстро, испуганно, по-птичьи.

-Был. Но я устал злиться. Это утомительное чувство, и оно сжирает тебя изнутри… Впрочем, ты и сам знаешь, - Лютик криво ухмыляется, вцепляется обеими руками в собственные колени. Геральт кивает, следя краем глаза за его профилем, -Я устал, Геральт. И я не верю, что что-то изменилось… или изменится. И все же я здесь.

-И все же ты здесь, - эхом вторит Геральт, протягивая ладонь к его руке. Лютик не двигается, только вздрагивает, когда его ладони касаются.

Учащенное сердцебиение, чужое дыхание пахнет страхом.

Лютик не убирает руки, но и не оборачивается.

Что-то ломается. Геральт чувствует это, видит в том, как Лютик иногда замолкает на полуслове, глядя в его сторону, но не в его глаза - на носки ботинок, на руки, на медальон. В том, как смотрит на него Цири, устраиваясь ко сну. В том, как он сам смотрит на себя с глади воды, из крошечных зеркал в оплаченных ради Цири комнатах.

Он устал. Он тоже так устал.

Они прекращают брать заказы - Геральт ведет их мимо деревень, мимо поселков. Втроем они чуть прибавляют в скорости - днем Цири чувствует себя бодрее, чем раньше. Может, она начала привыкать к кошмарам, а может, присутствие Лютика так положительно на нее влияет.

По прикидкам Геральта, скоро они наконец доберутся до Каэр Морхена.

Бессонные ночи проходят легче, когда получается увидеть на лице у спящих улыбки. 

-Геральт?

Геральт отвлекается от костра. Цири не смотрит на него - следит за спиной Лютика, мелькающей среди тонких стволов.

-Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Геральт моргает, вглядываясь в Цири. Она не выглядит усталой - точнее, хуже обычного. Синяки под глазами точно побледнели с тех пор, как к ним присоединился Лютик, они недавно ели, а последний ночной кошмар, если Геральт ничего не путает, был аж неделю назад.

-Ты устала? Нам сбавить темп?

Цири качает головой, вздыхает. Лютик вдалеке вполголоса чертыхается, напоровшись плечом на ветку.

-Нет. Просто… - она поворачивается, разглядывает его так, словно Геральт на смертном одре, -Нет, ничего. Просто мы с Лютиком переживаем.

-Из-за чего?

-Из-за тебя.

Геральт отворачивается к костру. 

-Простите.

Цири издает какой-то сдавленный, жалкий звук, но не отвечает - только шуршит плащом Геральта, устраиваясь на лежаке. Она пахнет скорбью и досадой. 

Возвращается Лютик с дровами для костра, и Геральт оставляет их вдвоем, чтобы найти ужин, на прощание чертя Игни над влажными ветками. 

Он старается не вслушиваться в их тихий разговор.

Писать письма никогда не было его любимым занятием, но вряд ли Йеннифэр, почувствовав его приближение, останется выслушать его. А значит, письмо.

Лютик с Цири под руку допытывается, что мучает Геральта, а узнав о причинах, делает что-то нечитаемое лицом, выражает свое сожаление и уводит сконфуженную Цири спать.

Геральт чертыхается, осознавая, что стоило соврать - может, так Лютик помог бы хотя бы с основной частью. Сказал бы, что письмо для Трисс, и тогда…

Ком в горле ворочается, и Геральт выдыхает, следя за мурчащим колыбельную Лютиком и что-то бормочущей Цири. Трет лицо, собираясь с мыслями.

В конце концов, что бы он ни написал, Йен будет задета - с тем, как они расстались, на другое рассчитывать и не приходится.

  
  


Лютик наигрывает что-то простенькое на лютне, а Цири звонко подпевает, импровизируя на ходу. Геральт следит за ним краем глаза, и то и дело ловит адресованные ему улыбки от обоих. В груди растекается колкое тепло, и он не уверен, что чувствовать по этому поводу.

В конце концов его заставляют присоединиться - выстукивать ритм по седлу Плотвы. После Лютик смеется, ему вторит Цири.

-Невероятно, Геральт, у тебя же должен быть и слух, и чувство ритма - как ты умудрился…

Геральт фыркает, грозит кулаком все еще хихикающей Цири. Та не реагирует.

-Это другое.

-Оправдания! Эх, Геральт-Геральт, искусство теряет такой тембр… Они не могли вам там вместе с кошачьими глазами привить что-нибудь музыкальное?

-Места не хватило.

-Цири, солнце, боюсь, мы с тобой будем вынуждены вдвоем зарабатывать на жизнь музыкой! Ведь наш дорогой ведьмак мало того, что абсолютно не умеет петь, он даже бить в ритм ложкой по столу не сможет!

Геральт вздыхает, сдаваясь и откидываясь на лежак. Лютик ожидаемо пускается в рассказ о том, как он пытался заставить ведьмака исполнить для него одну из любимых песен, и он провалился с треском, не спас даже усиленный мутациями слух. Цири лучится довольством, перебегая глазами с него на барда и обратно.

Может, оно и к лучшему.

В воротах их встречает Эскель. Геральт едва успевает отпустить поводья Плотвы, как его сгребают в медвежьи объятия. Цири за его спиной задушенно прыскает, Лютик неуверенно хихикает.

-Кого ты к нам привел, Геральт? - Весемир возникает у Эскеля из-за спины, и, судя по звукам, пугает и Цири, и Лютика. Геральт вздыхает, освобождаясь из объятий улыбающегося Эскеля.

-Наше Предназначение.


	10. Chapter 10

Лютик ладит с Ламбертом примерно так же, как и с Йен - это отношения, основанные на взаимных подколах и язвительности, в чем, как оказывается, Лютик младшему ведьмаку не уступает. 

Эскель и Весемир только качают головами, наблюдая за их стычками в стенах замка, но следят за ними из любопытства, не осторожности. Заковыристые перепалки знатока слова, сделавшего это своей профессией, и острого на язык ведьмака становятся одним из регулярных развлечений всех жителей Каэр Морхена.

-О нет, Геральт, там один из твоих братьев!

Геральт парирует выпад Цири. Девочка возмущенно сопит, делая шаг назад.

-Который?

-Злобный! - Лютик, наблюдающий за ними с остатков каменной кладки, громко фыркает. Геральт и без него знает, кто именно приближается - Ламберт не скрывается, двигается вальяжно, специально, чтобы бард его заметил. Появившись в его поле зрения, он скалится. Лютик скалится в ответ - даром что гораздо менее устрашающе.

-Что, опять драить конюшни?

-Молчал бы, птичья морда! А то поговорю с Весемиром, и будешь у меня на посылках бегать!

Лютик хохочет, едва не падая с кладки. Геральт качает головой, отбивает еще один удар Цири и легко стукает ее древком по руке. Цири ойкает, выпуская деревянный меч, и бард тут же спрыгивает с камней.

-На сегодня все?

Цири возмущенно набирает воздух, но Геральт хлопает ее по плечу, подталкивая к Лютику.

-Да. Нужно пообедать.

-Бард, что это такое? 

Лютик пожимает плечами, невинно улыбаясь. За его спиной Цири давится смехом.

Весемир тяжело вздыхает, трет лицо ладонью. Оборачивается к фреске.

-Нет, все же что это такое?

-Да ладно тебе, ты же давно хотел обновить стену.

Весемир оборачивается на Геральта с лицом мученика. Фреска за его спиной блестит свежей краской.

-Ты их научил смешивать краску из наших трав?

-Я это и сам знаю! 

Цири дергает возмущенного Лютика за руку, прыская снова. Весемир стонет в голос, чертыхается.

-Знаете, я даже не буду спрашивать ни о чем. Чтобы к завтра этого не было.

Геральт занимает место Весемира подле парочки и окидывает взглядом происходящее на стене.

-Действительно, с чего вдруг вы решили исправить историческое достояние Каэр Морхена?

Лютик поднимается с пола, встает рядом.

-Вообще, мы с Цири хотели изучить это ваше историческое достояние, а потом она вспомнила об алхимии, а я - о красках, и пошло-поехало… - Лютик звучит так довольно, что Геральт не выдерживает - косится на барда. Ловит краем глаза теплую полуулыбку, искры. Лютик неожиданно поворачивается, встречается с ним глазами и теряется. Ведет плечами. Цири за ними подкрадывается и протискивается между их плечей, вцепляясь в руки обоих.

-Мог бы и сам провести мне лекцию, крепость же прямо живая история!

-Не всю историю радостно проживать заново, львенок, - Цири льнет ближе, и Геральт сжимает ее ладонь, -Но я обязательно расскажу тебе как-нибудь о хорошем.

-...А о плохом тебе спою я, - Лютик звучит отсутствующе, он не спускает глаз с фрески, и у Геральта в груди что-то сжимается.

Йеннифэр прибывает с громом и молниями, раскрыв портал прямо на пороге главного зала. Ламберт, которого это застает врасплох за воровством сушеных яблок, возмущенно шипит, пока сбежавшиеся на звук Весемир и Эскель оценивают ситуацию.

-Ну и где мой дорогой друг и некий интересный субъект, ради которого меня выдернули из моего уютного дома?

Геральт, влетающий в зал последним, давится воздухом.

-Ты все-таки…

-Да, я все-таки. Ну что, примете по-людски, или мне стоять тут и любоваться на это достижение ведьмачьего зодчества?

-Львенка из Цинтры воспитывает стая волков и надоедливая птица.

-Теперь две надоедливых птицы.

Йеннифэр хищно, совсем не по-птичьи улыбается Лютику, тот так же улыбается ей в ответ. Иногда Геральту кажется, что они похожи сильнее, чем понимают сами.

Йеннифэр быстро преображает отведенную ей башню в свой собственный дом, и так же быстро обставляет переезд Цири к ней. Девочка с радостью принимает новые условия игры, хотя периодически и сбегает от Йен к ведьмакам - после одного из таких побегов они все же проговаривают новое расписание, где есть время и тренировкам, и общению с чародейкой.

Часы, занятые ведьмачьей теорией, Цири часто проводит у Лютика - ему тоже выделена своя башня. Обживает ее бард медленно, будто осторожно, но кажется, что ни его, ни Цири это не смущает.

В дни, когда девочка прячется от сквозняков Каэр Морхена и заданий Йеннифэр у Лютика, к ним порой забредает Геральт. В такие моменты ему почти кажется, что все в порядке.

Лютик закидывает ноги на колени Геральта и проводит пальцами по струнам. Мелодичный перезвон отвлекает Цири от какого-то толстого талмуда - одного из самых скучных томов в коллекции Каэр Морхена. Она ерзает на кровати, подбираясь к ним ближе.

-Сыграешь что-нибудь?

Лютик проводит по струнам снова, косится на девочку.

-Чего бы тебе хотелось, львенок?

-Про любовь?

Геральт хмурится, поворачиваясь к барду. Все его песни “про любовь” вряд ли годятся для детских ушей.

Бард ухмыляется ему в ответ.

-Я не думаю, что…

-И не надо думать, друг мой! Мои песни отлично подходят для стара и млада! Но что же выбрать… Есть ли предпочтения по настроению?

Девочка задумывается, разглядывая тиснение на обложке уже закрытого тома.

-Что-нибудь грустное?

Лютик наклоняет голову, переводит встревоженный взгляд на Геральта, и он пожимает плечами. Если Цири хочется поплакать сегодня, то так тому и быть. Это полезно.

Лютик неуверенно сучит ногами, устраиваясь с лютней на груди, делает пару пробных аккордов, и начинает играть, не спуская глаз с Геральта.

Ту же песню, которую он играл, когда они с Цири нашли его в таверне. О боли, разбитом сердце, нечестной судьбе.

После песни Цири уходит спать, оставляя Геральта и Лютика вдвоем.

-Ты знаешь, - голос у барда тихий, тревожный, -Эта песня о тебе.

-Я знаю.

-Ч… Как давно ты в курсе?! - Лютик так дергается, что едва не падает с кровати, и Геральту приходится ухватить его за плечо.

-Как услышал, так и понял.

-Почему ты ничего не сказал?

Геральт пожимает плечами, отпуская барда. Тот снова устраивается на кровати, хотя и косится на него преувеличенно недоверчиво.

-Как-то не было случая сказать, что я понял, о ком эта песня о разбитом сердце.

Лютик смущенно отворачивается, прочищает горло.

-В любом случае, надеюсь, ты не… Принимаешь это близко к сердцу.

-Лютик, - Геральт протягивает руку, ждет, отодвинется ли бард. Лютик остается на месте, -Я не собираюсь… Препятствовать тебе изливать свои переживания в песнях. 

Лютик следит за его ладонью, прижимая лютню к груди. Геральт сжимает пальцы на его плече, легко встряхивает, и на лице барда появляется неуверенная улыбка.

-Ты не обижен?

-Нет. Главное, не пиши песен о том, что тебе рассказывают Ламберт с Эскелем.

-А…

-О рассказах Весемира песни тем более не пиши.

Бард обиженно вздыхает, но расслабляется. Геральт не убирает ладонь.

Они сидят так до ночи, пока ведьмаку не приходится вернуться в общую с братьями залу.

Лютик хлопает его по плечу, падая на скамью рядом, стукается коленом под столом. Сидящий напротив Эскель едва заметно щурится над кружкой.

-Что вам сыграть сегодня, о славные ведьмаки?

-Только не твою грустную муть, - Ламберт наваливается на Эскеля со спины, и тот давится вином, -А то и без того тошно! Что повеселее лучше, хоть наша мелочь спляшет!

-Эй! - Цири возмущенно влезает на скамейку с ногами под смех Лютика.

Геральт не успевает вмешаться - Эскель дает младшему ведьмаку щелбан, и тот хохочет, наваливаясь на Эскеля уже всем телом.

-Ладно, ладно, по многочисленным, - в этот момент Эскель громко фыркает, заламывая Ламберту руку, -Многочисленным просьбам! Я исполню свой хит…

Громогласный стон Весемира слышно даже через двери.

Когда Лютик заканчивает со всем репертуар танцевальных песен, Цири успевает сплясать с Эскелем, Ламбертом и даже вытащить с кухни Весемира. Лютик, успевший улечься на скамью, опираясь спиной на Геральта, последнюю песню только поет, хлопая в ладоши в такт.

-А теперь спать, - Эскель подхватывает Цири и на ходу закидывает ее на плечо. Девочка устало хохочет, болтая ногами. Лютик под плечом у Геральта тихо вздыхает.

-Как это все по-домашнему…

-Это хорошо.

Бард задирает голову, пытается поймать его взгляд, и сползает спиной на колени. Геральт только придерживает его за плечо, чтобы тот не свалился на пол. Смотреть ему в глаза в таком положении странно. 

-Спасибо, что позвали сюда. Я это ценю. Правда.

Лютик выглядит кукольным, лютня у его ног - тоже, весь зал. Геральт заглядывает в чужие глаза.

-Я рад, что ты здесь.


	11. Chapter 11

Цири следит за ним, даже не пытаясь закончить читать главу о бруксах.

-Ты помирился с госпожой Йеннифэр и Лютиком?

Геральт поворачивается к ней так резко, что она подскакивает на стуле.

-Что?

-Помнишь о нашем разговоре в лесу?

-Мы много говорили и много лесов прошли.

Цири возмущенно топорщится. Она слишком много времени проводит с Лютиком.

-Мы говорили о том, как ты боялся, что госпожа Йеннифэр не приедет в Каэр Морхен меня учить.

-Так, а причем тут Лютик?

-Геральт, у меня есть глаза! 

-Маловата ты для таких разговоров.

Цири хитро улыбается ему над книжкой. Им точно нужно будет ограничить ее общение с бардом. Или с Ламбертом.

-Так ты помирился с ними?

-Я… - Геральт теряется. Вряд ли можно сказать, что мирное сосуществование с обоими считается за извинения.

-Нужно загладить вину.

Геральт ерошит пепельные волосы, и девочка ластится к ладони, хихикая.

-Я попробую, львенок. Кстати…

-Да?

-Чем отличается брукса от высшего вампира?

-Геральт!

-Йен, нам нужно поговорить.

Чародейка, до этого с каменным лицом следившая за ним, поднимает брови.

-Я хочу извиниться.

-В принципе или за что-то конкретное? - голос у нее такой же ледяной, как и взгляд, и Геральт хмурится, растирая пальцы.

-И так, и так? - это заслуживает ее смешка, -Мне… очень жаль за гору. За желание не жаль, и ты сама знаешь, почему, но мне жаль за то, что оно… пошатнуло веру в то, что все было по-настоящему. Жаль, что таким образом я отнял у тебя выбор.

Йеннифэр молчит, разглядывая уже не его лицо, а раму бойницы. Она тяжело вздыхает, прячет лицо в ладонях.

-Раз уж у нас вечер откровений… Мне тоже жаль. В принципе, не за что-то конкретное.

Удержаться от полуулыбки сложно, и поднявшая на него глаза Йеннифэр улыбается в ответ.

-Но не думай, что я тебя простила или что я не попытаюсь украсть Цири. Последнее так вообще без вариантов.

-Это мы еще посмотрим.

-Не смеши меня, Геральт, мы оба знаем, что против меня у тебя нет и шанса.

Спустя несколько дней он находит Йеннифэр на стене, совершенно случайно - если можно так сказать, когда чуешь чужое присутствие за версту.

-Впервые вижу тебя окруженным таким количеством людей, - она не оборачивается, сжимает пальцами свои плечи, -Это практически… семья.

Геральт вздыхает, облокачиваясь на стену рядом.

Воздух вокруг них едва заметно искрит, а медальон слабо, но все же вибрирует на груди. Ощущение такое знакомое, что Геральту почти кажется, что все по-старому.

-Могу сказать о тебе то же самое. Вы с Ламбертом и Лютиком неплохо ладите.

Чародейка фыркает, передергивая плечами. 

-С ними-то? Я тебя умоляю, у них на двоих едва ли сто граммов мозга наберется.

-А ведь вы похожи… - Геральт отпрыгивает как раз вовремя - стена, где он стоял, идет мелкой крошкой. Йеннифэр щерится, но оба знаю, что Геральт остался бы при всех конечностях.

-Я не буду даже отвечать на это. И избавь меня от своих многозначительных хмыков.

Геральт подбирается назад, отряхивая пыль с рубашки. Несколько минут проходят в молчании - он вслушивается в невнятные разговоры со двора позади них, в стрекот птиц под стенами. В мерное, спокойное биение сердца рядом.

-Ты знаешь, я скучал.

-Может быть, и я скучала.

В объятиях Йен как влитая, снова окутывает обоих запахом сирени и, кажется, пепла, и все ненадолго становится чуть правильнее.

Геральт прижимает губы к ее макушке, и чародейка хмыкает куда-то ему в плечо.

-Ты стал сентиментальнее. Стареешь?

-Может быть, может быть. А ты спускаешь это мне с рук.

-Я могу позволить себе эту слабость, Геральт.

Все будто начинает налаживаться. Цири втягивается в новую жизнь окончательно, постепенно кошмаров становится все меньше. Они не пропадают совсем, и не могут еще пропасть, как говорит ведьмакам и барду Йеннифэр.

Весемир с Ламбертом так и не смиряются с уществованием чародейки, первый молча терпит, делая мученическое лицо, второй - дразнит ее, выбивая колкие насмешки в ответ.

Лютик, кажется, тоже привыкает к жизни в крепости - поет, смеется, улыбается и болтает так же, как и раньше.

Может, порой он долго смотрит на Геральта, когда думает, что тот занят, приобретая в такие моменты особенно тоскливый вид.

Геральт ждет момента извиниться. Ждет отвратительно долго, стыд сворачивается комом в горле всякий раз, когда Лютик снова улыбается ему по-старому.

В конце концов осуждение Цири делает свое дело.

Лютик смотрит на него с недоверием, сквозящим в каждой линии. 

-Лютик, я… - слова застревают комом, ворочаются в горле, спирая дыхание. Лютик встревоженно криво улыбается.

-Что-то не так?

Геральт медленно выдыхает, вглядываясь в лицо. В морщинки у глаз, светлые глаза, синяки под ними.

Нужно загладить вину.

-Ты не виноват. Это моя вина. Я не… Я был не прав, вымещая на тебе свою злость, относясь к твоей дружбе как к должному, - все теряет свою реальность, а глаза Лютика - да и сам Лютик - становятся кукольными. Смотреть в них становится проще, -Ты заслуживал и заслуживаешь лучшего. Не того, что давал тебе я. Прости.

Лютик молчит, у него нечитаемое, далекое лицо. 

-Ты… прав. Я заслуживаю лучшего, - Лютик влажно фыркает, делает шаг к нему и резко оказывается одновременно и слишком близко, и слишком далеко, -Вот только я абсолютный идиот. А лучшее - враг хорошего, мой дорогой друг, - он осторожно протягивает руки, цепляется подрагивающими пальцами за плечи Геральта, будто для равновесия. Геральт и сам не против ухватиться за какую-нибудь стену.

-Я… не могу сказать, что я простил тебя. По крайней мере, до конца. Но я хочу попробовать тебя простить. Если ты, конечно, приложишь усилия к тому, чтобы измениться, - у барда искренняя, тоскливая улыбка. Геральт может только кивнуть и порывисто прижать его к себе.

Изменения прокрадываются в рутину осторожно, в мелочах. В крепости словно теплеет. Лютик чаще смеется, из-за этого чаще смеется Цири, а ее смех заразителен: сдаются и ведьмаки, и даже Йеннифэр.

Улыбки, свобода движения, взгляда. Он ведет себя почти как раньше, и только небольшие детали напоминают о произошедшем на горе. Проявляющаяся порой осторожность в разговорах. Болезненная нежность, с которой он порой прикасается к Геральту - хлопнуть по плечу, коснуться волос после тренировки, обнять, отговариваясь крепостью ведьмачьего алкоголя.

Геральт давно проиграл, и все, что ему осталось, это принять поражение и сдать крепость на чужую волю.

Зима кончается быстрее, чем Геральту хотелось бы. Но почему-то ничего не меняется.

Цири просит отправиться к морю. Оно в это время еще холодное, слишком холодное, чтобы купаться, но у Лютика и Цири получается уговорить Геральта.

Воздух пахнет солью и дождем, влажным деревом и водорослями. Где-то вдалеке звенит смех - Цири нашла чучело и теперь счастливо кромсала его новеньким, только от кузнеца мечом.

Тучи висят низко, но Лютик все равно практически светится. Геральту кажется, что у него в груди что-то ворочается, сжимается от его осторожной тихой полуулыбки. 

Бард стал тише. Чуть серьезнее. Но только чуть.

Волны лижут камни у их ног, они цвета лютиковых глаз, и кажется, Геральт действительно постарел, раз его тянет на такие сравнения.

Осторожный поцелуй - просто прижался к губам, не более.

Геральт открывает рот. Геральт закрывает рот. 

Лютик вскакивает с песка рядом с ним, заламывая руки, и делает круг вокруг Геральта. Снова садится рядом.

-...Еще раз?

На этот раз рот открывает и закрывает Лютик.

-Я… Хорошо? Ладно?

-Спасибо.

От неожиданности бард смеется, тыкается лбом в плечо.

-Боже, и это ты тут сердцеед…

-Между прочим…

-Да-да, моя репутация тоже под угрозой. Итак, еще раз. Надеюсь, в этот раз ты будешь тоже участвовать.

-Не знаю, смогу ли я тебе обеспечить хороший конец, которого ты заслуживаешь, Геральт, потому что в тебе всем сквозит плохой конец. Но, - Лютик заглядывает ему в лицо, открытый, теплый, по-птичьи наклоняет голову, -Но я хочу сделать то время, которое отведено нам, если не лучшим, то хотя бы хорошим.

-На удивление… мрачно, - Геральт приобнимает его за талию, и бард прикрывает глаза и льнет ближе.

-Даже мне порой хочется отдохнуть от оптимистичных песен. Да и некоторые вещи нужно просто принять… и постараться получить от этого наибольшую выгоду. Кто-то из нас должен думать о выгоде и эффективности, Геральт, - он улыбается. Геральт выдыхает через нос, вглядываясь в умиротворенное, расслабленное лицо, в морщинки у уголков глаз, в спутанные пряди. Целует в челюсть и прижимает к себе.

-На такое распределение я согласен.


End file.
